Falling for her Daughter
by gsrgirl4eva
Summary: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, It is an A/U story. I would like to thank Neelloc12 for telling me to run with the idea :D... Please review and tell me what you think. I accidently deleted this, so i had to upload again with no reviews : ...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have now edited my first 4 chaps to look like the rest of the story, to make them easier to read :)**

Sara came home after school early to notice her mother, Laura, watching television with a man who had dark short curly hair who looked to be around mid 30s. She thought this was a bit strange as she had not seen this man before.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and shouted a hello to Laura to announce her presence then headed upstairs to finish some homework. The man heard someone shout hello and asked Laura who it was, she replied "Oh that was my daughter Sara; you will get to meet her later at dinner."

2 hours later….

As Laura was finishing up dinner she called Sara down. Sara came downstairs and watched her mother and this man set the table. When everyone was seated Laura said,

"Sara, this is Gil Grissom my new boyfriend, I met him through a friend at work, he is a Professor at one of the universities close by." Sara who now had a proper look at Gil saw his gorgeous blue eyes and instantly felt something, although she knew she shouldn't as this was her moms' new boyfriend.

"That sounds interesting, what do you teach Gil?" Gil looked up and met Sara's eyes and was for the moment rendered speechless at how beautiful this young girl was.

"Err I teach Entomology, you know talking about insect timelines and how they can be the most important bit of evidence in an investigation." Sara thought this was great, because she was thinking about going into forensics and Gil would be able to explain more to her about it.

" Mom, do you mind if I ask Gil some questions some time because I think it would help me with my future in forensics to see if I really want to become a CSI, well that's if Gil doesn't mind."

Laura answered, "No I don't mind if Gil here doesn't mind answering some." "No not at all." Gil said. So as they finished dinner Sara went back upstairs to her room to talk to her friends on the internet and Gil and Laura went back to the living room and started to watch a DVD.

(Sara's bedroom)

As Sara lay back on her bed she thought _Oh my, moms new boyfriend is really handsome I don't know why I feel so attracted to him, I mean isn't he too old for me to feel this way, I mean I am 19 but I don't know I just looked in his eyes and something inside me just moved but sadly nothing can happen because he is my moms' first nice boyfriend since dad left, I have to try and stop these feelings, but it is so hard to get him out of my head. _So to try and get these thoughts out of her head she put on some music quietly and started to talk to her friends on msn.

(In the Living Room)

After the film was finished Gil said that he had to go home because he had to be up early in the morning to go over his notes for his next class, so he kissed Laura goodbye and then drove home, which was only about 10 minutes away.

As Gil was driving home he was thinking about Laura's daughter Sara. _I no I shouldn't feel this way as I am dating her mother, who is a great woman, but when I looked into Sara's eyes for the first time, my mind went blank and all I could think about was how beautiful she is. Although why would such a young beautiful girl want someone like me who is 36. It doesn't matter if she did anyway I couldn't come between a mother and daughter like that, I have to try and stop these thoughts but it will be so hard the next time I see her._

As Gil pulled into his drive he stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition and puffed out a big breath. He then got out and locked his car and let himself into his house, because he had to get up early the next morning he decided to just go to bed.

_He woke up lying next to Laura and looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing as it was only 4:15 in the morning he tried to go back to sleep but failed, so he decided to go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _

_As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Sara standing there making herself a cup of tea wearing a tight tank top and hot pants. He couldn't stop staring at this beauty in front of him even though his mind was telling him that it was wrong. _

_He moved forward and accidently caught the chair with his leg making a little noise which caused Sara to turn around and blush once she noticed who it was and what she was wearing. _

_"I couldn't go back to sleep so I just thought I'd come down and get a glass of water." Gil said. _

_Unsure of where the glasses were he asked Sara which cupboard they were in and she leaned up and got him one, making her tank top rise just a little. Once again Gil found himself staring and had to stop before she noticed, but he couldn't stop gazing at her long legs. _

_Sara turned round just as he snapped his head up. She handed him the cup and whilst he was filling it up with water he felt Sara's gaze on him but he didn't turn around. _

_Suddenly Sara pressed herself against his back so he turned round and looked from her eyes to her lips to her eyes and could see she wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her. So he inched closer to her face and could feel her breath on his lips and as he ducked his head to finally taste her lips…._


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm woke him up. Damn. I can't get her out of my head. He finally got out of bed and decided he should have a shower before heading out to work, a really cold shower.

Sara was walking down the path from her house on the way to college when she heard a car honk their horn, she looked up and saw Gil pull over and heard him ask if she wanted a lift to college, Sara said

"Yeah sure thanks", and got in the car. Once driving again Gil asked Sara what sort of music she was in to,

"Well I can pretty much listen to anything but my two favourites would be R n B and dance music, how about you Gil?" Gil thought about this for a moment not wanting to sound too old and replied

"I can listen to some Classical music, but I can listen to some dance music as long as there are lyrics in the song and not just a beat" Sara agreed with this, wow she thought, not only does he have the most gorgeous blue eyes but he listens to some of my music as well, I wish he was younger, although if he wasn't going out with my mom the age difference wouldn't matter to me.

Just as Gil pulled up outside the college Sara asked if he was free at about 2pm.

"Sure, how come?" Gil said.

"Oh I was just seeing if I could pick your brain and ask you those questions about forensics over lunch?"

Gil wasn't sure about meeting her on his own with last nights dream still fresh in his memory, but he couldn't turn her down because she knew he wasn't doing anything at that time, its just questions he told himself no harm in a little lunch. 

"Ok sure, erm where do you want to meet?" Sara asked if he could pick her up from school and then they could stop at the café just around the corner. "Yes that's fine, so I'll meet you here at 2 o clock, hope you have a good day."

"You too Gil" Sara said. As Sara was walking into College with her friends Gil thought to himself "hope you have a good day??" Way to go Gil, that's something a parent would say and from that dream last night you definitely don't see her that way.

Gil was parked up outside Sara's college, at 1:58 he saw Sara walk out the doors talking and laughing with some guy, he suddenly felt really jealous and chastised himself for it, because he had no right to be jealous, he was dating her mother, although knowing he shouldn't feel jealous and not feeling jealous are two different things altogether.

Finally Sara got into the car and Gil asked if she was all set and she said "Yeah I'm good" and smiled at him, it was a smile that made his heart burst. Once they were seated at the café they went over the menus and they both decided to order the Steak baguette and a coke. Once the waitress went away they got to talking about Gils profession.

"So Gil, how come insects are so important sometimes in a crime scene?" Gil went on to tell her about how he could work out what how many days a body has been dead by collecting an insect from the body and then by Linear regression

"What's that?" asked Sara.

"Well I am able to watch the insects mature from eggs to larvae to adults then count backwards." The waitress came back with the food just then and they decided to change the topic whilst eating so they wouldn't be put off their lunch.

Gil decided to ask Sara how college was going on which she replied fine, he then asked Sara if she was seeing anyone. Way to put the question out there Gil, I'm sure now she will just think you are prying into her life or trying to get information to tell her mother.

"You don't have to answer that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I didn't mean to pry" Gil said.

"No it's ok, and no I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, I think I am just going to focus on my studies and maybe get into a university. Although if Gil ever asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him I wouldn't refuse, yeah right Sidle, he's dating your mother remember.

As Sara finished her answer Gil felt that pang of jealousy disappear, so that guy she was talking to was probably just a friend, phew, not that I should care but I just can't help it. Once they finished lunch they walked back to the car and Gil said he would drop Sara home, as he was going to pop in and say hello to her mom anyway. On the journey back to the house they resumed talking about forensics and Gil asked Sara what type of job in forensics Sara wanted to work in.

"Well at the moment my course in college is Physics so I will be good at noticing the different materials, hopefully I'll be able to pass"

"I'm sure you will, you seem like an intelligent young woman" Gil said. Sara blushed and said thank you. As they pulled up Gil got out and opened Sara's door for her, they went inside the house and Sara said hello to Laura before going upstairs.

"Hey Gil did you have a good day today?" Laura asked. Gil told her about his lecture and that he and Sara had lunch at the café around the corner.

"I hope you don't mind us going to lunch" Gil asked.

"No it's fine I just hope Sara didn't ask you too much questions, I no what she's like when she gets going." Gil replied

"No not at all I enjoyed talking about forensics; as soon as I start talking about insects to some people they don't want to talk to me again." Laura began making them both a drink as Gil came behind her, put his hands on her hips and nuzzled here neck, where he planted small kisses just under her ear. As soon as he heard footsteps coming down the hall though he stood back and took a seat at the counter.

Sara came in to ask her mom what was for dinner and what time it was going to be, Laura replied "Oh well I thought we could have take out tonight, you can decide if you want to." Sara chose pizza and Laura offered Gil to stay for dinner,

"Yes ok if you're sure" "Don't be silly Gil, of course its ok" Laura replied with a smile. As he looked at Laura's smile at him, he couldn't stop comparing it to the smile Sara gave him earlier, but Laura's smile didn't affect him the way Sara did. Laura and Sara decided to have a movie night, so as the pizza arrived they decided to watch one of their favourite films 'Long Gone' because they both loved the actor William Petersen and thought he was gorgeous.

Half way through the film the phone rang and Laura answered it, as the conversation finished she told them that it was work and that she would have to go away for two weeks on a trip for work to New York.

"Oh, okay I guess I'll just stop at a friends house for a week and then come back here for the last week." Before Laura could agree Gil spoke up and said he could check on Sara throughout the two weeks because he had a week off work anyway and that he didn't mind. Laura asked Sara if she was ok with that and she said yes.

"So mom, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, so after the film I will have to get my stuff ready." Gil asked Laura if she wanted a lift to the airport and she accepted, saying that Gil would have to stay here tonight then because she had to leave at 6am.

"No problem, I'll just sleep on the couch" said Gil. Laura told him not to be silly and that he could share her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom woke up at 4:15 beside Laura and had a strange case of déjà vu. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, so he went downstairs to get himself a glass of water, seeing Sara in the kitchen in a tight tank top and shorts, he suddenly remembered his dream, although Sara was wearing just above the knee cut shorts instead of some hot pants.

Instead of walking forward and knocking the chair like in his dream he decided to just announce his presence by saying hello. Sara turned round and asked him why he was up so early.

"I couldn't get back to sleep so I just thought I would come and get a glass of water." Gil then asked why Sara was up and she just said the same, not knowing where the glasses were Gil asked Sara where they were and Sara opened up the cupboard and passed him one.

Much different to the dream instead of Sara standing right behind him she walked out the kitchen saying goodnight.

Why do I feel disappointed my dream didn't come true? I should be happy, especially as Laura is just upstairs and could have came down at any time and caught us, what am I thinking, Sara is making me feel something I haven't felt before. Maybe when Laura goes away it will me to get to know more about Sara and maybe I'll realise that I don't really feel the way I do about her. Yeah right, from the moment you looked in her eyes you felt something. 

Gil shook the thoughts out of his head and headed back upstairs to try and go back to sleep before driving Laura to the airport.

In the morning Laura said goodbye to Sara and promised that she would call and see how everything was going, she kissed Sara goodbye and headed to the car. At the airport she gave Gil a kiss goodbye and gave him her number to contact if there is an emergency or if he just wanted to call and talk.

Gil drove back to Laura's house from the airport hoping to catch Sara before she left for college. Luckily Sara was still there, so Gil gave her his mobile number just in case she needed it. Gil drove Sara to college again saying that it was no trouble because it was on his way anyway, so they said their goodbyes and Sara asked Gil if he could come round later to keep her company and so she can ask some more questions about forensics.

"Okay, I will see you later then, I maybe a bit late coming over though as I have a lot of marking to do. Sara just said he could mark it round her house and he agreed.

Later that night Sara was reading a book on the couch when there was a knock at the door, expecting Gil she didn't look through the peephole so she just opened the front door.

"He..." she stopped as soon as she saw that it wasn't Gil.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I just came to see how you were because I heard your mom was away and you're all alone" the boy said. Sara didn't like this guy, she thought he was a creep, as she was talking to him she was wishing that Gil would be over soon.

"Yeah well I'm fine; someone is coming over in a bit to keep me company, so bye".

As Gil pulled up at the house he noticed Sara at the door talking to that guy from college, he thought he would just stay in the car until she was done talking because otherwise it would look a bit bad with her mother gone and some man in his mid thirties to go into the house. Sara was just about to shut the door on the guy who's name was Michael but he put his foot in the way to stop it from shutting, he then grabbed her arms and pinned her just to the inside wall

"GET OFF ME!" Sara shouted, Gil seeing all of this ran out of the car and run up to the house, he then dragged the guy off of Sara and punched him in the face.

"I believe she doesn't want you here no GO!" as soon as Gil said that the boy ran off and he walked up to Sara and asked if she was ok. "Yeah I'm fine" she said just blinking back the tears.

Gil could tell she wasn't ok so he lead her over to the couch and sat her down, he then checked the marks on her wrist, not too bad but they would bruise. He then walked into the kitchen to get Sara a drink "Thanks" she said, and then a moment later she let the tears fall.

Gil sat by her and put his arm round her so she could snuggle up to him and kept repeating "It's ok you're safe now, I'm here." Sara soon quietened down and her breathing was more relaxed. Gil noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms and started to stroke her hair. Not wanting to wake her up Gil picked up Sara and carried her to her bed.

However as soon as Gil had tucked Sara in her bed and went to leave, she gripped his arm and asked him not to leave. Gil said that she wouldn't be alone tonight and that he'd be just downstairs on the couch but Sara said

"No I don't want to be alone up here, please just lay with me, you make me feel safe." So Gil lay down on top of the covers next to Sara having to push all his other thoughts out of his head and just focus on calming her and letting her feel safe.

Sara soon snuggled into him and as soon as she felt safe enough, she slipped back off to sleep.

Gil couldn't sleep though he just kept thinking I can't believe I'm even laying down on her bed, its hard not to get under the covers and snuggle up to her, I was so scared when they boy grabbed hold of her I just knew I had to protect her. I don't think I will be able to stop my emotions soon, I think I'm in love with her, but it will wreck her relationship with her mom, although I don't even know she feels the same way. Maybe in a few days if I come over and if the situation arises I might kiss her to see what her response will be.

With that thought he fell asleep right next to Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara woke up the next morning and felt arms around her stomach, _what the… oh yeah now I remember last night, he was so caring I wish he would have some feelings for me, I know he is with my mom but I can't help my feelings, I no he probably only did what he did last night because he is with my mom but I can still hope deep down inside it is because he has feelings for me. _

Sara just lay continued to lay there, content just to be in his arms for a little while longer. About five minutes later she noticed his breathing pattern change to show he was waking up.

Gil woke up thinking_ where am I? Oh yeah last night, I have never slept as well as I did last night and I know who to thank for it. She was so scared last night it made my heart break to watch her cry._ As he came out of his thoughts he noticed that she had turned round and was now looking at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gil asked.

"I'm better today, thank you for staying with me last night, I no you probably only did it because you're dating my mom, but thank you anyway." Sara then dropped her head and started to play with the sheets.

_I wasn't going to kiss her until a few days later but I need to know if she feels the way I do, I can't take it anymore, these feelings I have are not going away_ Gil thought. So he put it fingers under Sara's chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes, he then leaned forward and brushed his lips against her once, twice.

As soon as he went to take his lips away the second time Sara deepened the kiss and pressed her tongue against his lips as if to seek permission to enter. Gil opened his mouth willingly and there tongues battled for about five minutes, they both pulled away to take a breath.

As soon as they pulled away Sara was thinking _OMG he just kissed me, he does feel the same way, now what do I do I mean I don't want to hurt mom but from the moment I looked into his eyes I think I fell in love with him._

Gil's thoughts as soon as they pulled away were _well I now know she feels the same way about me, I don't know what is going to happen with Laura but the way I feel for Sara is nothing like I have ever felt before._

"So, what happens now?" Sara asked.

"Well we have about a week and a half to figure this out but all I no is that I have never felt this way about another person before and I have only known you for about 3 days, I think I'm falling in love with you. Gil said.

"I feel the exact same way, as soon as I looked into your eyes I felt something within me, we will work something out, I mean I love my mom and I don't want to hurt her but these feelings I have for you are too good to give up a relationship for."

Sara leaned in to kiss him again and this time there was no hesitation they both opened their mouths and let their tongues duel again. The covers were now at the end of the bed and Gil put his hand on Sara's back and met skin from where her tank top had ridden up.

For Sara it felt as if his hands were creating a burning sensation on her skin, following his hand up her back. Before things got too heated Gil broke the kiss not wanting to rush Sara into anything. As soon as Gil broke the kiss Sara frowned thinking he was regretting it, Gil saw Sara's frown and as if he read her thoughts said

"I don't regret it honey, I just don't want to rush you into this" he finished his sentence with a peck to her lips and said that he was going to make them both breakfast.

In the kitchen Gil was cooking up an omelette when Sara came behind him and wrapped her arms around him, whilst laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm smells good" Sara said with a smile. Gil said they would be ready in two minutes and asked if she wanted to set the table. Once the table was set the two ate their omelettes and talked about what they wanted to do today. "I don't know, I just feel like watching television or having a movie marathon, you, and me, popcorn, cuddling up on the couch. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea honey" Gil said and gave her a kiss.

__

Sara inwardly smiled at being called honey again by Gil, at first she thought he called it her just so she wouldn't be upset but he said it again and not once did she hear Gil call her mom honey.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days Gil and Sara became much closer

Over the next few days Gil and Sara became much closer. Gil was practically living at the house, only going back to his own home the once to pack a duffle bag so he would have some spare clothes at Sara's house. Sara stayed at home for a few days after the attack from Michael as she didn't want to be questioned about the bruises on her wrists. With a week to go before Laura came back Gil decided to make a romantic meal for Sara. He told Sara that he was going to surprise her later, and that she should go out for a while with her friends.

As Sara was out shopping with her friends her mind couldn't stop drifting back to Gil. _I wonder what he's up to, maybe were going to take our relationship forward tonight, I hope so because these feelings are getting deeper and deeper and I can't stop thinking about him. I know it is him that I want to be my first, I don't know if I should tell him that I am a virgin though, I don't want him to be put off of me. Well we'll just see how tonight goes._

(Sara's house)

As Gil was finishing up the meal for Sara, the phone rang. _Should I answer it?_ He thought. _Well it wont do any harm I mean it could be important._

"Hello" Gil said.

"Oh hey Gil, I was just phoning to talk to Sara and see how she is, I didn't expect you to be at the house this early."

_Okay so how do I explain this? Be calm Gil just make something up and make sure it's believable._

"Well Sara is just out shopping with her friends at the moment, but I will tell her you called and ask her to call you back and my lecture finished early today so I thought I would make sure Sara ate something other than take- out or ready cooked meals."

"That's very kind of you, but you don't need to do that I only thought you would check up on her, I hope it isn't too much."

"No I don't mind..." As he was about to finish his sentence he heard the key in the door, as Sara walked through she shouted "Hey Ba…" but she didn't finish the sentence as she saw Gil on the phone with his finger to his lips in a silent gesture. Hoping Laura didn't hear Sara nearly call him baby he thought he'd get back to the conversation.

"Is that Sara?" Laura asked

"Oh yeah she must have come back early, I have to go now the dinner is done but I'll get Sara to call you later, bye."

"Yeah okay, I'll talk to you some time soon and thanks again Gil, bye."

As Laura put down the phone she thought _how strange_ but shrugged her shoulders because she trusted Gil and thought he was just being nice to her daughter. _What a nice man_ she thought.

Back at the house Gil was hoping that the ending to that phone call wasn't too suspicious and decided next time he would let the phone go to the answering machine.

"Hey baby who was on the phone?" Sara asked as she wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and gave him a kiss.

"That would be your mother, she was just ringing to talk to you so I said you would ring her back later, I hope she didn't think anything of me ending the call so quick, I don't want her to become suspicious and come home too soon, we do have to think of how we are going to tell her though when she gets back."

"Yeah we will, but right now I want to focus on you and me, what smells so good?" asked Sara

"Well you'll just have to wait until it's dished up, why don't you go on upstairs and freshen up while I get it ready?"

Sara agreed and went to pull away but Gil couldn't resist and had to give her another kiss. _I just can't get enough of her_, he thought, _I hope she is ready to take our relationship forward soon because I can't wait to make love to her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is my first time writing smut, please review and tell me what you think. I am open to critisism but dont be too mean :) Thankyou!**

As Sara came down the stairs she heard some soft music playing in the back ground, she walked into the kitchen and noticed that Gil had lit some candles and put a rose in a vase in the middle of the table.

"Oh wow Gil this looks beautiful, thank you baby" Sara said just thinking about how lucky she was to have someone like Gil.

Gil pulled out Sara's chair for her to sit down and pushed her in, when they were both sat down at the table Sara asked what the dinner was.

"Its pasta with a crème cheese and wine sauce, I hope you like it." _I'm so nervous, I hope this night goes well, I really don't want to mess this up, I can't believe how strong these feelings for her are._

"So how was your day shopping with your friends?" Gil thought he would relax more once they started talking, at least he hoped his nerves would calm down.

"Well we went into a few shops, I didn't see much that I liked so I was just looking really, but I did buy a little something that I might try on and show you later" Sara said flirtatiously and winked. _I hope that wasn't too bad, I've never tried to be seductive before, I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself._

"I'm sure I'll like anything you put on Miss Sidle" _Wow, I can't imagine what she's bought, I can't wait til later, I'd love to just take her up to her room and make love to her now. _

With eye- contact Sara put the food in her mouth and moaned, she then pulled the fork out of her mouth slowly and licked her lips salaciously. This was nearly Gils undoing as he had to pause from putting his own food in his mouth and take a sip of water.

After they finished dinner Sara was washing up the dishes when she felt Gil come behind her and kiss her neck just under her ear which sent a tingling sensation down her spine. She moved her neck to the side so he could gain more access, when she felt him move more into her and put his hands on her hips. Gil backed up a little so Sara could turn around; as she was facing him Gil started assaulting her lips with his, duelling his tongue with hers. They made eye contact again with Gil asking Sara with his eyes if she was sure. Sara just nodded and taking his hand led him to her bedroom.

Gil and Sara stood at the end of her bed; Gil started kissing her again, this time with more gentleness than passion. As he reached for the bottom of her top he looked into her eyes again asking the silent question, once again she nodded her head. As Gil took her top off he traced a path down Sara's arms down to her hands, making Sara tingle all over. Sara released Gils hands and started to unbutton his shirt, once his entire shirt was unbuttoned Sara pushed it over his shoulders, she then started to stroke her hands down his chest to the buckle of his belt.

As Sara was unbuckling his belt Gil unfastened Sara's Bra, sliding her straps down her arms slowly. Once her breasts were uncovered Gil bent his head down and sucked one of her nipples, Sara gasped and got distracted from her task because of this new sensation running through her. Sara pulled Gils head up and attacked his mouth with hers plunging her tongue into his mouth.

As they broke apart Gil gently lay Sara down and started to kiss and lick from her neck, down to her stomach and started undoing the button of her pants, he slid her pants down her legs and sat there mesmerising the beauty beneath him. He stood up and unbuttoned his own pants before chucking them onto the chair but left his boxers on.

He then crawled up the bed so they were face to face, he was leaning on his arms so he didn't put too much of his weight onto her. As they were looking into each others eyes Gil saw a little bit of uncertainty in Sara's eyes. _I guess I should tell him before this goes any further, I hope he doesn't stop though, I no I'm ready for this and I no I want him to be my first. _Sara thought.

"Gil, before we take the next step I just want you to no that I've never done this before, but you make my knees weak when I look at you and you make me feel so good. I don't want you to stop but I thought I should tell you before we went any further, just know that I trust you and I love you." _Please, please don't stop, I've never felt anything this strong for anyone else before._ Sara thought.

"Only if you're sure Sara I mean I love you too, I've never felt this way about another living soul, I promise I'll go slow honey, it will hurt a bit at first but then the pain will go away. Are you really sure you want to do this now because I will wait for you sweetheart."

_I didn't think I could fall any more in love with this man but after that, he is just so kind and caring I don't know what I would do without him. _"Yes I'm sure Gil, please make love to me.

Gil slowly descended on Sara, moving down her body giving her little kisses on the way until he stopped at the barrier of her panties, he gave her one more look in the eyes to make sure it was okay and once Sara nodded he slowly moved them down her legs. Once he took her panties off all the way Gil shook off his boxers and moved back up to lay by her taking. Sara glanced at him as he took his boxers off and noticed the size of him. _He's so big; I hope this doesn't hurt too much. _

To make sure Sara was ready enough Gil inserted his finger into her and started to massage her clit. "Oh my god, that feels so good, harder Gil please…" Gil sped up his pace a bit more and Sara felt a much more harder tingling sensation, as Gil inserted a second finger Sara lifted her back off the mattress, closed her eyes and saw a vision of white. Gil stopped and took his finger out of her so she could calm down from her first orgasm. Sara opened her eyes and said "Please Gil, I need you now."

Gil moved off the bed to his trouser pocket and pulled out a condom he then sheathed himself and moved so he was placed over her, leaning on his arms. He gripped his shaft then entered her slowly bit by bit, Sara closed her eyes as Gil started moving in and out of her slowly feeling both pleasure and pain.

"Open your eyes for me sweetheart, I need to see your eyes." Gil asked on a whisper.

Sara complied and as Gil moved pushed forward a bit more Sara felt a shoot of pain and cried out. Gil stopped his movements for a little while but Sara told him to continue and that the pain was going away. Gil started to move in and out of her slowly again until Sara started shouting "Gil I'm so close again baby, harder…" So Gil sped up his movements going faster and harder until he could feel himself on the edge.

"Come for me honey" Sara did, she cried out in pleasure and Gil soon followed. He slowly collapsed on top of Sara panting. He then got off and removed the condom and through it in the trash can. Gil then walked out the room and came back a few seconds later with some paper towels and gave some to Sara to clean herself up a bit. As Gil lay back down by her he pulled up the covers and Sara snuggled up into his arms and Gil wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay honey?" Gil asked worried that he'd hurt her at all.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little bit sore but I feel great" Sara smiled sleepily.

"You look pretty tired, you should get some sleep, don't worry I'll be here when you wake up" Gil whispered.

"Okay, goodnight Gil I love you" Sara said and gave him a little kiss and snuggled up to him some more.

"I love you too sweetheart, I love you too" Gil whispered as he fell asleep alongside Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so you get another chapter with smut… I hope you like it and I do not own Grissom or Sara, although I would love to because I would make them show more moments on the show. :)**

Grissom awoke to a tickling sensation; it wasn't until he opened his eyes that he remembered last night. He lay there smiling to himself thinking _I'm so glad it wasn't another dream; last night had to be the best night of my life so far, I can't believe how utterly beautiful she is._ He thought by looking down on her sleeping face. They were still in the same position as they fell asleep last night, with Sara still nuzzled tightly into the crook of his arm. He leaned up on one arm with the other resting on her skin, moving his thumb up and down to stroke her hip. He couldn't help but stare at her, she looks so peaceful sleeping, makes her look even younger, _no you can't think about the age difference, she loves you and she trusts you enough to be her first, I still can't believe someone as beautiful and intelligent as Sara was still a virgin. I know we still need to talk about our relationship and what is going to happen when Laura comes back, but we still have a week left and were going to make the most of it._

Just as he was finishing his thoughts, Sara stirred awake and looked up at him with a bright smile. _Oh how that smile makes my heart beat faster_, Gil thought.

"Hey baby, how long have you been awake?" Sara asked feeling his thumb moving on her bare hip, stirring something deep within her.

"Not long, I just woke up and was mesmerised with how peaceful and beautiful you looked whilst you were asleep, I couldn't help but look at you."

Sara blushed then said "I'm sure I'm not that interesting to look at."

"Oh sweetheart you don't know how long I could just lay here looking at you, I think your magnificent." Gil said then gave her a little good morning kiss. However what began with a little morning kiss soon changed into a passionate one as Sara deepened it just as Gil was about to pull away.

Gil then cupped one of Sara's breasts and pinched her nipple as he moved Sara onto her back and climbed on top of her. After last night Sara didn't feel as hesitant anymore and moved her hand down past his stomach to stroke his growing erection. Gil could feel himself getting ready to go over the edge already so he decided to pause Sara's motions by sliding himself down her body and came to a stop and breathed in the smell of Sara's arousal. He then surprised her by sliding his tongue into her vagina and sucked on her clit adding his finger to work on her g- spot to give her an even more powerful orgasm than what she had last night.

As Sara came down from her high Gil slid back up her body and started to kiss her and duel their tongues so she could taste herself. Sara then surprised Gil with her strength and flipped them over so that she was lying on top of him. She had never done this before either so she was a little nervous, but she wanted to give him the same favour that he gave her. So she slid down his body keeping looking him straight in the eyes as she went and came to a stop at his throbbing erection.

She started to pump him first but then she closed her mouth on him and began to suck him into her mouth still pumping the bottom of his shaft. With her lips and hands on him Gil began to lose control, he put his hands in her hair, careful not to control her knowing this was her first time doing this. Instead he started moaning her name and telling her that he was close. Gil tried not to buck too hard into her as he did not want her to choke; he was so close to the edge now. With one more pump from her hand and another suck Gil released his seed into her mouth and she drank it all up.

She thought it tasted a bit tangy, but she didn't think it was that bad.

"Gosh Sara that was magnificent sweetheart, but you didn't have to do that you know, I don't expect anything in return honey, I just wanted to give you the pleasure that you give me from looking at your gorgeous face and to thank you for choosing to be with me" Gil said just gaining his breath back.

"I know I didn't have to do it, because I know you wouldn't rush me into anything, I just wanted to show you how much I love you" Sara smiled.

"Well thank you honey I love you too, I think I need to take a shower though, care to join me?" Gil said with a quirk of his eyebrow and a cheeky little grin.

After the shower the two headed down to make some breakfast, Gil, just in his boxers and Sara was wearing just her panties and Gil's shirt from last night. As Gil was cooking the eggs he couldn't stop from glancing over at Sara and admiring her long legs remembering last night with how they were wrapped around him. _I am so lucky that I have a woman like Sara in my life, she makes me feel younger and like I'm floating on a cloud. To have someone so stunning and intelligent to love someone like him was beyond his imagination. Well it's real_ he thought to himself _so just deal with it and don't screw it up. I can't imagine her not in my life._

Sara looked up to see Gil staring at her, deep in thought. She was wondering what he was thinking about when he frowned, but then he snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes and gave her the biggest smile that made her heart flutter. _I hope he doesn't regret this last week, this week has been the best week of my life, I don't think I'll be able to live without him, I mean I know I am only 19 and just starting out in life but I think he is the one, my soul mate. In other relationships I have never felt anything like this before; he makes me feel so safe and protected._

Sara gave him one of her biggest smiles and soon the eggs and toast were done they sat down and ate breakfast. As it was the weekend they both decided to just lay around the house and decided not to bother getting dressed as they wasn't going out anywhere and had everything they needed in the house.

They decided to watch an interesting program and cuddle up on the couch. Gil lay down and Sara lay on top of him leaning against the back of the couch so she could watch the television. Gil's arms were wrapped around Sara and he nuzzled his nose in her hair breathing in her scent before turning back to watch the program. As the show went on Gil and Sara both began to get sleepy after this mornings actions when they woke up and in the shower and they soon fell asleep.

2 hours later and both still sleeping peacefully, neither of them heard the key in the lock turn or the door open, or even someone shouting Sara's name…


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I give you the drama :) I hope I don't disappoint, as always review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

"Sara!" was shouted again, and yet no reply, _well she must be out then, oh well I'll just call her mobile to tell her I was allowed home early and that I'll probably be out with Gil later, as it is my first day back, so I'll just ask if she doesn't mind cooking for herself tonight._

Laura rang Sara's phone and thought it was strange that she could here it ringing upstairs, as Sara never leaves home without her phone. _Well I'll just talk to her later then when she comes home or I'll leave a note if she's not back by the time I go out._ Laura decided to ring Gil's phone after to see if he had any plans for tonight and if not would he like to go out for a meal and catch up. Although Laura thought something was really strange when she heard Gils' cell phone go off upstairs.

As Laura was more interested in making her way up the stairs she failed to realise the two people sleeping peacefully on the couch together. As Laura got upstairs she went into Sara's room and noticed clothes strewn all over the place and that the bed was a mess, she picked up a pair of trousers on Sara's chair and noticed they definitely belonged to a man. She searched the trouser pockets and had to quickly sit down as she noticed Gil's cell phone. _Oh my god, I trusted him to look after my daughter while I was gone and he gets her into bed with him. Now I think about it they were acting very friendly towards each other, first Gil taking Sara to college and then meeting up for lunch. I bet they didn't even talk about "forensics." How could Sara do this to me, I mean Gil is one thing but my own daughter, I don't even know her any more._

Laura wandered back down the stairs thinking about where they would be when she heard voices and giggling come from the living room, so she decided to walk in and demand to know what was going on.

When Laura was upstairs Gil woke up and looked at Sara for a bit, he then gave a peck on her nose and then decided to wake her up by kissing her on the lips. Sara was having a wonderful dream about her and Gil kissing under the stars, on a blanket in the garden when she opened her eyes and realised that Gil was actually kissing her. She decided just to lie there for a while and let Gil keep assaulting her lips with kisses when all of a sudden she plunged her tongue into Gils mouth, Gil jumped at this as he didn't realise that she woke up but quickly responded plunging his tongue into her mouth and tasting the sweet taste of Sara. Once the kiss ended Gil decided to get Sara back for making him jump when he was waking her up so he decided to tickle her.

Sara gasped in surprise and said "Gil… stop, please baby" all the while laughing along and trying to squirm away from him, but he held on tight.

"BABY?!"

As they heard this both Gil and Sara froze, Sara looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway of the living room looking very angry. Sara slowly got up off of Gil and moved to the opposite end of the couch and covered herself with a pillow.

"Mom, your back, I didn't expect you to be back for another week. You see…" Sara started to say but was cut off by Laura.

"Don't even pretend to act innocent Sara, or even try and lie to me, I went up to your room when I tried ringing both yours and Gil's cell phones, when I heard them both upstairs I went up to investigate and what did I find? Clothes strewn all over the floor and the bed a mess." Laura said trying to keep her anger in check, but was quickly reaching breaking point.

"And YOU! Gil you are suppose to be the adult here, how could you come into my home, playing the nice guy and offer to look after MY daughter, when your intention was to seduce her into bed, I mean she is 19, she is too young for you! Not to mention you are supposed to be with me!" Laura's voice was rising with each sentence.

"Look, it wasn't my intention to go to bed with Sara but as soon as I looked into her eyes at dinner something inside me went off, I tried to suppress my emotions and not do anything but they kept getting stronger and in the end I couldn't stop them. I can't help that I am in love with your daughter." Gil was trying to explain the situation and to stop Laura being too mad at Sara. Even with their secret now out, it still didn't change his feelings for her and the first instinct of Gil's was to protect Sara.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER OR STAYED AWAY! HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE WITH HER WHEN YOU HAVE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR JUST OVER A WEEK? YOU ARE JUST A SICK PERVERT!" Laura screamed not being able to keep her anger at bay any more, listening to those words come out of Gils mouth made her feel sick.

"MOM! Do NOT talk to Gil like that, he does love me, I could see it in his eyes the first time he told me, and I love him too, I'm so sorry mom it was never our intention to hurt you but our feelings for each other are so strong, we couldn't help it." Sara lowered her tone as she explained trying to reason with her mother and explain to her that it wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened.

"LOVE? What do you know about love Sara? You are only 19 and haven't had that many relationships, how can you know that you love him Sara, actually do you know what I don't want to hear it, I'm going out for a walk and when I get back I want you gone." Laura said pointing at Gil. "Then I'll deal with you after Sara. Then she walked out and slammed the door.

"I'm so sorry Sara I never meant for any of this I just couldn't help myself any more, my feelings for you were too strong to ignore, and I didn't mean to come between you and your mom." Gil really was sorry that all this had happened, although now that the secret was revealed he also didn't want to lose Sara.

"I no Gil, me too, but we can't help that were in love, I don't want you to go because then I'll never see you again." Sara was now sobbing, so Gil went over to her and wrapped his arms around her whispering to her that they would sort something out because he didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever.

Once Sara calmed down a bit Gil released her and told her that he needed to pack his stuff and leave because he didn't know when her mom was coming back.

In Sara's bedroom Gil had gotten all his stuff together and just as Sara was going to give him his shirt Gil said "No you keep it sweetheart." You have my cell phone number, Gil then wrote down his address and home number on a piece of paper and told her to call him when she talked to her mom. After a tearful goodbye and a long kiss later Gil walked out of Laura's house and got into his car.

As Sara closed the door, she thought _I love him so much, I can't let this relationship go with Gil; I can't imagine my life without him. _Walking into her bedroom and seeing Gil's shirt lying on the bed with the piece of paper on top of it, Sara knew what she had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is turning out to be a few more chapters than i thought, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm greatful for all the kind reviews i have been given. I hope you like this chapter, review and tell me what you think :).**

As Laura was on her walk she suddenly remembered the phone call when she rang home to talk to Sara and Gil answered._ No wonder he ended the call so abruptly when I heard Sara come home, come to think of it I'm sure I heard Sara start to call him baby, then all of a sudden she went quiet. I wonder how long it took for them while I was gone to hop into bed with each other. Although I can't take my anger out on Sara, she's only 19, he probably brain washed her into this relationship, he's so sick. When I get home me and Sara will have a talk because I can't forgive her in one day for what she did to me. _On her way back from her walk Laura felt calmer, now that Gil was gone from their lives things could slowly go back to normal.

Meanwhile, back at the house Sara was just gathering the last of her things together when she noticed the bag with the lingerie that she bought to wear for Gil. Sara sat on her bed and took the garments out of the bag and was just thinking of Gil's reaction to them when she heard the key in the lock. _Damn I wanted to be gone when she got back, I mean I love her; she was there for me when dad left, but I just can't let go of Gil. _Sara quickly put the lingerie back into the bag andscrewed up the note she left for her mom and threw it in the bin, deciding now that Laura was home she was going to have to face up to it and tell her that she had to go and be with Gil.

As Laura stepped into the house she saw suitcases by the front door and immediately her anger started to seep through, all thoughts of being calm out the window, and stormed up to Sara's room to ask where she was going.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Laura bellowed.

"Mom, just calm down a sec okay? You know I love you and how grateful I am to you for being there when dad left, but I can't live without Gil and I know you won't allow me to see him and that he won't be allowed in the house so I have no other options left than to go to him." Sara felt upset that it had to end this way but no way was anyone going to stop her from being with Gil, not even her mother.

"What, so you're just going to walk away and betray me, your own flesh and blood, for a guy that is nearly twice your age and used to be my boyfriend?" Laura felt hurt beyond words that her daughter could do something like this to her, after all that she has been through. First her husband walks out of her life, now her daughter is doing the same thing.

"I know that I have hurt you mom, but I'm in love and I have to follow my heart." Sara, her eyes now pleading with her mom's to understand, but Laura wasn't going to give in.

"Sara, look this man has brain washed you into thinking that you love him, you will move on in time Sara don't do this over a man that you have only just met. I bet he just wanted to get into bed with you and then he would have been gone when I got back."

"NO! Mom he wanted to take it slow, he said he didn't want to rush me, I feel so safe and protected with him._ Why can't she understand that he loves me and I love him and that no- one is going to stop me from living my life?_ Sara thought. "He isn't like dad, he won't leave me!" Sara's voice had gone from low to high.

As soon as the words left Sara's mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say. That comment from Sara sent Laura over the edge and she lost her patience and slapped Sara round the face. Sara just stood there holding her cheek, shocked at what her mother had just done.

"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean to do that, I just lost my patience when you bought up your father" Laura said, surprised at her own actions.

"So, what you just thought you would hit me, well you have a funny way of showing me that you don't want me to leave, I'm sorry mom, I really am but I need to be with Gil." Sara could still feel her cheek burning from where Laura had slapped her; she couldn't believe she had slapped her that hard.

"Please don't Sara, you are all that I have left, and I can't lose you too." Laura was now crying, begging Sara not to go.

"I'm sorry but I can't I know you will never accept my relationship with Gil after he was with you, so this is the only way I can think of." As soon as Sara said that she picked up the rest of her stuff and walked out of her room. Sara ran down the stairs with the last of her stuff and opened the front door.

As Sara had already called Gil to him to come over in 15 minutes, Gil's car was already parked outside. Gil got out of the car and helped Sara get the luggage into the trunk of his car.

Gil noticed that Sara was quietly crying so he walked up to her and enveloped her in a big hug telling her that he loved her and everything would be okay.

"Promise me that you will never leave me Gil, I don't know what I would do without you." Sara sobbed into Gil's chest.

"I won't sweetheart, I promise. I love you too much to walk away from you, I will never leave you honey, never." Gil tightened his arms around Sara and gave her a quick squeeze before he let her go and got back into his car after a reassuring nod from Sara that she was okay.

Sara walked back to the open door where she looked inside one more time and whispered "Bye mom" before closing the door, walking down the path she got into Gil's car without looking back.

Laura heard the front door click shut and walked over to the window where she saw Sara get into Gil's car, she watched them driving away, watched Sara ride out of her life forever. She suddenly felt sick and had to quickly sit down; she sat down on Sara's bed and started to sob, she picked up Sara's pillow and squeezed it tightly to her chest, now all alone, with no-one to love and no-one to care…


	10. Chapter 10

As Gil pulled up outside his house he turned to Sara, a little worried because she was silent the whole ride home

As Gil pulled up outside his house he turned to Sara, a little worried because she was silent the whole ride home, just staring out of the window watching all the houses pass by.

"Sara, you know if you don't want to move in with me you don't have to honey, we can find a way to be together and you could still live with your mom and try and get through the problem." Gil said, trying to get Sara to talk to him about what she was feeling.

"No Gil I don't think she will ever come around, I want to live with you, it will just take some time getting used to, I don't know if I will be able to forgive her though." Sara whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What for honey, what did she do?" As soon as Sara turned to look at him he saw the red mark on her cheek. _How did I not notice that before? I guess I was just to intent on trying to comfort her that I failed to notice._ "Oh honey." Gil whispered then got out of the car and went round to Sara's side and opened the door for her. Once she got out he enveloped her into the biggest hug and kissed her on her forehead.

As he let go and went to get her stuff out of the car Sara said

"Leave it Gil, please; I just need you right now." So Gil just locked his car and linked his fingers with Sara's and unlocked his front door. As soon as the door was unlocked Sara stepped through first and before Gil could close the door properly Sara was kissing him with so much passion.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he then carried her to his room, stopping every so often to press her against the wall and kiss her passionately. As Gil came to his room he lay Sara down gently on the bed then proceeded in taking her clothes off before quickly shedding his. As he moved up onto the bed, he leaned over Sara and pulled a condom out of the side drawer. Gil then sheathed himself and sunk into Sara gently, knowing that he needed to show his love for her was true.

He moved slowly in and out of her and Sara could see so much love swirling in his eyes for her at the moment that it made her heart burst and she could feel herself getting closer. Gil could feel himself about to let go soon, so he added his finger to where they were joined and began to rub her, with Gil inside her and the motions of his finger Sara quickly went over the edge screaming Gils name, and with a few more thrusts Gil soon followed.

Gil just lay there for a while still inside of her, not wanting to break the moment, and also giving her the comfort of his body to hold on to. Gil then lifted himself off her to dispose of the condom before quickly getting back into bed and letting Sara snuggle up to him as much as she wanted, showing her that he was here for her.

After a short while of just laying there, listening to Gil's heartbeat Sara spoke.

"Thank you so much Gil." Sara said, and then gave him a short loving kiss.

"What for honey?" Gil asked confused as he lay there, glad that Sara was in his arms once again.

"For loving me and being there for me, I know that you would never hurt me and that you will never leave me. I love you so much" Sara shed a tear but quickly wiped it away, not wanting to cry anymore.

"I love you too honey, more than I can say and don't worry sweetheart because I will never leave you, you are my life now." Gil finished with a kiss to her forehead.

Listening to Gil's heartbeat Sara thought _I can't believe how lucky I am to have a kind and gentle man such as Gil to love me. I no that he will be able to protect me as he already did against Michael; he hasn't come near me since Gil showed him who was boss. I hope my mom will come around soon, I don't want to not talk to her forever but I don't think I can forgive her just yet for hitting me._ _Oh well I just need to focus on me and Gil for now and college of course. _Sara smiled a little bit, once again just lying there listening to Gils' heartbeat she quietly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Gil couldn't get to sleep though as he thought over the days events._ I didn't mean to come between Sara and Laura, I didn't want to cause any of them pain but I just fell in love with Sara the moment I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I don't like to see Sara upset it breaks my heart, I don't know what happened when I came back, I can't believe Laura would hit Sara. I'll ask her tomorrow what happened if she feels up to it. All I do no is that I'm never going to let anyone harm her because she is my life and I will never leave her._

After a while Gil fell asleep thinking how he could make Sara happier tomorrow, and to take her mind off of things.

Gil rolled over and went to put his arm round Sara when he noticed he only felt the sheet under it. Startled he opened his eyes and looked at the time, noticing it was only 3 o clock in the morning he began to wonder where Sara was. He sat up and started to panic thinking that Sara had decided that he wasn't worth losing her mother over, or she didn't love him anymore.

Gil quickly ran downstairs, his heart racing. As he got to the bottom of the stairs his fears soon disappeared as he saw that the light was on in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen where Sara was standing in nothing but his shirt, making herself a little snack.

"Hey, there you are." Gil said trying to sound normal and not show that he had panicked a minute ago.

"Yeah I just woke up and felt a pit peckish, we skipped dinner remember" Sara said with a cheeky little smile.

"Hmmm" Gil agreed and walked over to her and picked up half the sandwich she made and took out a bite. "But it was so worth it". He smirked.

"I totally agree with you baby, and that was my sandwich, thank you very much." Sara was enjoying this little banter, even if it was in the early hours of the morning.

"Yes well my half of the sandwich was very nice thank you, but I no what I'd enjoy more than eating." Gil said with a sparkle in his eyes. Sara caught this and was about to ask what he was up to when Gil lifted Sara over his shoulder. Sara squealed in delight and started giggling, whilst kicking her legs a bit.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy this too." Gil laughed as he playfully dropped Sara on the bed where she landed with and Oomph and started giggling again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

Sara woke up smiling, remembering what happened in the early hours of the morning, remembering how playful Gil was. _I'm so glad I made the choice to move in with him, it is going better than I ever imagined._ Suddenly the alarm sounded and she heard Gil groan and tighten his arms around her waist.

Sara was bought out of her daydream when she realised what day it was, for once not wanting to go to college and spend the day with Gil instead. Although she knew that wouldn't happen as he had to teach today. Gil reached over to shut the alarm off and still with his eyes close gave peppering kisses to Sara's shoulder.

"I guess we should get out of bed soon, don't want to be late." Gil said and then ended on a yawn, as he was still tired from the actions earlier on that morning.

"I don't want to go in today, I wish I could spend all day with you again, this weekend has gone so quick." Sara frowned.

Gil got up out of bed with one more kiss to Sara's bare shoulder, still naked he stopped at the door and said, "I'm going into the shower, care to join me?" This ended with Gil winking, then walked off, not waiting to hear her answer.

As soon as Gil walked out of the room Sara exhaled loudly and followed Gil to the bathroom. As soon as she stepped into the shower she felt arms wrap around her and slowly turn her around. Gil then took the shampoo off of the wrack and poured a little amount in Sara's hair. He motioned for her to turn around again and then proceeded to massage the shampoo in her hair.

Once Sara rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, she made Gil turn round to see could shampoo his hair. After they washed each other Gil moved Sara backwards, pinning her against the wall, holding her hands up with one of his. He then began to suck on the pulse point on her neck causing Sara to moan out his name on a whisper. Gil then let go of Sara's hands so he could massage one breast, while suckling the other into his mouth. Sara then bought Gil's head up from her breast and attacked his mouth with kisses adding her tongue, which Gil was quick to respond.

As Gil lifted Sara up to enter her he suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing a condom so he had to put her down.

Sara was confused with his actions to why he put her down.

"What's wrong babe, are you okay?" Sara asked worrying that something was wrong.

"Yeah but I just remembered no condom." Gil said, glad that he remembered before it went any further, not wanting to take any risks by getting her pregnant to early into the relationship.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." Sara frowned and thought _I think I'll go and see my doctor today and go on the pill because it must be easier than remembering a condom all the time. I will also get to feel Gil in me with no barrier._

Sara felt sorry for Gil as she felt his erection against her thigh. Sara then got down on her knees in front of Gil and enveloped him in her mouth. Gil groaned in pleasure and had to lean his hands against the wall to keep upright.

As he was so big Sara couldn't fit all of him into her mouth so she started pumping the bottom of his shaft with one hand and massaging his balls with another. Gil was so close to going over the edge with Sara's ministrations. Suddenly Sara squeezed his balls a little and he could take no more. Gil released his seed into her mouth and Sara willingly drank every last drop.

Gil bought Sara up by her arms and gave her the most passionate kiss, which left Sara lightheaded when it ended. Gil turned off the water and they both stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel as they went.

After they dried themselves and got ready they realised that they didn't have time to cook breakfast so they got into Gil's car and headed for the café around the corner from Sara's college. They ordered a muffin and coffee to go and got back in Gil's car. As they pulled up at Sara's college she told Gil that she would be a bit late coming home because she had something to do and she would tell him later. Gil said okay and gave her a quick kiss goodbye, then drove to work.

After Gil got back from work he decided to just sit and relax on the couch as Sara wouldn't be home straight away. _I wonder what she had to do today, I hope everything is okay. Oh well she said she's tell me later and she didn't seem too worried so it's probably just nothing. _As Gil finished his thoughts he flicked through the channels and found an interesting documentary on blowflies. About an hour later the doorbell rang. _I really need to get her a key _he thought._ I don't want her waiting at the front step in case I'm late home or anything._

As he opened the door Sara said hey and gave him a kiss.

"I was just thinking that I need to get you a key so you can let yourself in at anytime, seeing as you live here now it would be more helpful to you, so you don't have to wait outside for me or ring the doorbell."

"Oh thanks, that would be great." Sara said, now extremely happy, with a big smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of.

Every time Gil noticed that smile it made him think how much she could light up a room.

Later, after dinner when Gil was finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher he turned around to ask Sara if she wanted a drink, but when he turned around she was gone. Confused, Gil closed the dishwasher and headed upstairs to see where she was. As he walked into his room, he found Sara on his bed in nothing but a bra and panties that left nothing to the imagination.

"I remember saying a few days ago that I would model for you what I bought, you like?" Sara asked, leaning on her elbows staring up at him with desire in her eyes.

All of a sudden Gil felt his mouth go dry and a huge strain in his pants. He soon shed his clothes, leaving his boxers on and just stood there staring at her a while longer. _She is so gorgeous; I can't wait to feel her around me. _

Sara then lifted her finger in a come here motion and Gil walked slowly to the bed, climbing on like a predator ready to catch its prey. Gil wasted no time unclasping Sara's bra and taking it off. As soon as the bra was off he started attacking her breasts, suckling, pinching, massaging. He couldn't get enough of her. He then slid down and took her panties off, he climbed off the bed and took his boxers off then proceeded to move up Sara's body so there noses were touching and he could feel her breath on his lips.

As Gil went to reach over to the bed side table and pull out a condom Sara stopped his movements. Gil looked at her confused and Sara shook her head saying that she wanted to feel all of him, no barrier.

"But honey, we can't take the risk of you getting pregnant yet." Gil was still confused as to what Sara had in mind.

"Don't worry Gil, remember when I said I had something to do today, I went to my doctor to go on the pill, I decided it in the shower because it was frustrating not being able to finish. I trust you."

Sara then stopped talking and brought Gils head down for a kiss, Sara added her tongue to his mouth, Gil responded in kind, duelling his tongue with Sara's. Gil then grasped himself in his hand and found Sara's opening. With one thrust Gil was fully inside Sara, both gasping at the new intense feeling. _This feels much better than him wearing a condom_ Sara thought._ I can actually feel him without a barrier; I can't believe how intense it feels._

Without a condom the feeling was greater and they could both feel themselves going over the edge, with a few more thrusts from Gil, they both let go at the same time screaming each others names. Sara felt Gil's seed in her for the first time and it brought a smile to her face at the feeling. Gil just stayed inside her for a moment longer loving the feel of her all around him.

"Are you okay honey?" Gil asked, seeing if she was okay as she was really quiet.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay, that was the best feeling ever." Sara said with a huge smile on her face, but soon ended in a yawn.

"You look really tired honey, we should get some sleep as we have to get up early tomorrow for work and college." Gil said rolling off her.

Sara nodded and snuggled up to Gil's chest. Gil turned on his side and Sara moved more back into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, inhaled her scent and kissed her neck. Gil soon fell asleep feeling content.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so the new chap is up :).. Hope you like it and as always review and tell me what you think! Thank you**

The two woke up with more time to spare today, so they could take their time getting ready, and just being with each other.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot yesterday honey, but I've been asked to come into your college today as a guest lecturer, so I guess we'll be able to see more of each other." Gil said after he was finished brushing his teeth.

Sara asked him what class he had to teach as she turned off the water from the shower.

"Well, lets just say sweetheart that you'll be seeing me in one of your classes today." Gil replied, smiling at Sara's question when he heard the excitement in her voice.

Sara quickly opened the door to the shower and hug, nearly jumping on him; she then gave him a heart stopping kiss and squealed "Yay!"

After that kiss, Gil couldn't even remember where he was for a few moments, but when he came back to the present he noticed her actually squeal which made him chuckle.

"So after my lecture, before your next class, if you have time do you want to show me around your college, so I get to see where my beautiful Sara learns?"

At this Sara started to laugh a little. "Yeah babe I'll show you around college, but I don't know who this beautiful Sara is that you're on about, should I be jealous?" Sara said teasing him at the end. She still didn't see herself as that pretty, but Gil kept telling her everyday that she was beautiful.

"Hmmm well I don't think you should worry honey because the only beautiful Sara I know is standing right in front of me." Gil then bent down and gave Sara a loving kiss, hoping to show her that he truly meant it and how lucky he was to have her.

After the kiss ended Sara was a bit emotional with his words and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this man in her life. "I love you so much Gil. I know I am the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you."

"I love you too sweetheart, more than you can imagine, now lets finish getting ready, I don't want to be late, and I definitely don't want a student of my class being late to my lecture." Gil finished with a cheeky grin to show that he was joking, gave her one last kiss and finished off getting ready.

As they pulled up in the parking space Sara gave Gil another kiss, knowing she may not get a chance to around the school. They both got out and walked into the college together. Sara showed Gil where the principal's office was before giving his hand a squeeze, saying bye, before going off in a different direction to her first class.

As Gil was waiting for the meeting with the Principal he started to get nervous thinking, _how am I suppose to do the lecture when I have the distraction of Sara in my class, I'm going to find it so hard not to stop and stare into the gorgeous brown eyes of hers. I have to keep it professional and stop thinking how sexy she looks today. No, stop that, just think about the lecture and everything will be fine. I just hope she doesn't have a seat in the front row wearing that short skirt. Who am I kidding; Sara will definitely be in the front row, from what I can see already, I no Sara studies hard._

In the end Gil had nothing to worry about, the lecture went great with Sara asking quite a few questions, he found his mind straying a bit when he looked into her eyes for the first time, but she kept her face neutral, as if she could read his mind and not give him any opportunity to think about other things involving them. After the bell rang some students stayed behind to ask some questions and Sara just sat in her seat waiting for them to leave so she could congratulate him on her own.

After the students left Sara walked down from her seat and made her way to Gil.

"Well done sir." Sara said with a cheeky little grin, with the added sir after her sentence instead of saying Gil.

"Thank you kind lady, I hope you enjoyed my lecture today." Gil said enjoying the easy banter they were able to have.

"Oh, yes I enjoyed it very much and the hotness of the teacher was an added bonus." Sara replied making Gil go red a bit. Thinking about how much he couldn't wait to get her home and show her just how she made him feel.

"So are you ready to go and have a look around?" Sara said continuing.

Gil accepted and kissed her quickly as he knew someone could walk in at any moment. Sara, who was caught off guard by the kiss, disappointed, but knowing what made Gil stop so quickly, continued to walk out of the classroom ready to show Gil around campus.

As Sara was showing Gil round all the classrooms, explaining what courses went on in each room Gil couldn't help but fall behind and stare at Sara's beautifully long legs. The skirt she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination either.

As they crossed campus, Gil noticed some lads staring at Sara and couldn't help the possessive streak that ran through him. To show that Sara wasn't available, he subtly pulled her closer to him and rested his arm on her hip.

"Hey you do know that were in public, where anyone can see right? I mean I don't mind, I just thought that being the guest lecturer you wouldn't want to be seen too friendly with one of the students in your class today." Sara said, even though she didn't want him to pull his hand away, gladly letting all those girls from the course see that he was taken and he wasn't interested.

"I don't think it should matter, as I was going out with you first, before I knew that I was going to talk here, besides I want to show people that I have such a beautiful girlfriend." Gil said then ending his sentence, kissing her, showing the guys that she was most definitely taken.

After they ended the kiss, they resumed the tour around the college hand in hand. When the bell sounded Gil walked Sara to her next class then let her hand go.

"So, I'll see you when you get home?" Gil asked, a bit sad that he only got to spend a little time with her on his own.

"Yeah okay, I should be home in about 3 hours." Sara said with a smile, but thinking that it was going to be the longest 3 hours of her life, as she couldn't wait to get home and see Gil again.

"Okay honey, and tonight I may just show you how much I appreciated this tour sweetheart." Gil said in a low and sultry voice that made Sara's knees go weak.

He gave her one last kiss and left saying goodbye. Sara just stood there and exhaled, thinking how this would be a very long 3 hours indeed. She then entered the room and sat down, not paying much attention to the professor because her mind was otherwise occupied. _I am so going to get him back for that last comment, he knows what that voice does to me, especially with a sentence like that. _Sara thought. _Yes, revenge would be very sweet, and satisfying. _Sara gave a little grin at that thought, and then tried to focus on what the professor was saying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter for you guys, i just want to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed :D I love reading them, and I'm glad that so many people like my first story.. So as always please read and review :) Thank you!**

As Sara walked through the front door she shouted Gil's name. Not hearing a reply, she walked through the house, confused as to where he could be. The plan still in her mind from earlier, ready to make him pay for leaving her to go back to class with a sentence like that. He knew what that voice could do to her and he probably enjoyed her reaction to it.

"Gil!" Sara shouted once more. Still not hearing an answer she just shrugged, dropped her bag by the door and headed upstairs. As she got to the top of the stairs she heard the shower running. Sara decided that she would let him finish his shower before putting her plan in motion.

Gil stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, not hearing the door open or Sara call his name earlier; he walked from the bathroom to his bedroom, whistling along the way.

As soon as he got to his bedroom door, he stopped whistling and just stood there gazing at the beauty lying on their bed, in nothing but a lace thong. It took a moment before Gil's feet to co-operate with his brain and actually make his way over to Sara, his mouth all of a sudden going really dry.

"Hey there professor." Sara said then winked, and licked her lips saucily.

Hearing Sara call him professor made his cock jump. Still not knowing what to say he just stood at the end of the bed gazing into Sara's eyes. Sara then put her plan in motion, planning to get him to do whatever she asked of him.

Sara sucked her finger into her mouth, moving it in and out for a bit before swirling her tongue around it and removing it from her mouth slowly. She then moved her finger from her lips, down her neck, to her breasts, where she played with them, enjoying the look of pure passion in Gils' eyes.

Gil just stood there at the end of the bed mesmerized with Sara's actions. He let the towel drop from his waist and moved his hand down to pleasure himself whilst Sara continued her ministrations.

Watching Gil do this stopped Sara in her tracks for a moment and she nearly forgot about the whole plan. She just shook her head to clear the thoughts then gazed back into Gil's eyes.

Sara got Gil to lie down on the bed so she could move on top of him. Having set up everything earlier, whilst Gil was in the shower, she distracted him by giving him a mind blowing kiss, making him close his eyes and moan into her mouth.

Still attacking Gil's mouth with her own she moved her hand in search of the silk that she had tied to the bed post. Finding it she then moved her hands to Gil's and moved them above his head. She then grabbed both sets of silk and proceeded to tie Gil's hands above his head, wrapping the silk through the top of the bed posts first.

Gil was enjoying the kiss so much and the fact that Sara was grinding herself down on him; he didn't think anything of Sara's actions as his mind couldn't form a coherent thought at the moment.

As soon as Gils hands were tied to the bed post Sara stopped the kiss to take a breath and lay still. When the motions stopped Gil was able to form some coherent thoughts and looked at Sara questioningly. Sara just lifted herself off of him and stood at the end of the bed looking down on him.

Gil went to move his hands, but found he couldn't, confused even more he looked up and saw what caused the restrained movements of his arms. _I wonder when she did that_, he wondered._ The way she was moving on me, and the kiss that she was giving me, she could have asked anything and I would have agreed. I've never had anyone make me lose any form of control, let alone someone able to tie my hands up without me even realising what they were doing._

"I bet you're wondering why you're tied up babe?" Sara asked with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

Still not being able to think properly as Sara was just standing there, still with only a thong on, he forgot about her question and just looked Sara up and down, gazing at her nipples standing proud, so he knew she was aroused.

"Erm, could you repeat the question honey?" Gil said a bit nervous because he was naked with nothing to cover him.

"I asked if you were wondering why you were tied up?" Sara said, having to stop herself from laughing at Gil's predicament. Feeling a little sorry for him, that he was aroused and couldn't do anything about it, but then she thought back to earlier, when he did the same thing to her. _Serves him right_, Sara thought._ He will now know not to be so cruel and say those things to me, leaving thoughts in my head, without being punished. _

"I'm sorry honey, but I have no idea." Although after he said that, he suddenly remembered back to earlier and the comment he left her with. _Damn, well I guess I kind of deserved this, I just hope she doesn't make me suffer too much._

Sara saw the look of recognition in his eyes, then she saw a flash of worry, which made her chuckle a bit. She then leaned on the bed, bringing her face to his manhood, and then licked the tip. Gil's hips bucked in surprise and enjoyment of her ministrations on him. Sara then fully circled her mouth over him, sucking as hard as she could. She then moved her hands and started fondling his balls.

After about 5 minutes, she could feel him getting close to the edge and stopped. She then sat up and got off the bed, needing to have a distance between them, as she was just thinking to hell with the plan and take him right there.

Gil's clouded brain was soon gone as he felt Sara move off of the bed. He gave her a little pout which made her laugh.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just when you called me sir earlier, something within me stirred, I didn't mean for you to not be able to focus in your classes. Am I forgiven?" Gil finished with a puppy dog look.

Sara gave one look at him after he said that, _ah what the hell, he looks too cute with that look on his face._ Sara soon was on top of him in a flash, undoing his restraints.

"Fine, just don't do it again." Sara ended her sentence in a squeal, because as soon as Gil's hands were free and grasped Sara's hips and turned them over so he was on top. He fully entered her in one thrust, making Sara gasp in delight. After about half an hour later Gil and Sara both went over the edge, calling out each others names. Gil collapsed on top of Sara not being able to hold his own weight on his harms, and just lay there trying to gain his strength back.

Sara just lay there, enjoying the full weight of Gil on her, stroking his hair. Gil looked up and gave her the most loving gaze, Sara couldn't help giving him another kiss, sending the message back, just saying how much she loved him.

After a while Gil rolled off Sara and gathered her in his arms, with Sara snuggling up to him, like they did every night.

Sara fell asleep thinking, _this is it, this is where I belong, right here in his arms._

Gil noticed Sara's breathing pattern change, and knew she had fallen asleep. He looked down and just stared at her for a while, still wanting to pinch himself and see if this was all real. He was so happy, this one person made his heart burst, made him feel younger, he knew he would never love another again. She was his whole life and he knew he would do anything for her.

Giving her one last kiss to her forehead, he smoothed her hair down and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend soon arrived, and Sara woke up to an empty bed

**Okay, so now that I have to start again on the reviews cause yeah im totally stupid lol ... please, please, please people help me get back to my 57 reviews by reviewing as much as you can.. I would really, really appreciate it :).**

The weekend soon arrived, and Sara woke up to an empty bed. Sara was confused for a moment until she smelt the lovely aroma coming from downstairs. She yawned, then got out of bed and stretched. Sara then made her way downstairs to see what Gil was cooking.

"Hey Babe, what smells so good?" Sara asked as she padded into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, I was going to give you this in bed, as I woke up early, and I'm cooking a Spanish omelette and toast." Gil said. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't surprise her in bed, but he was quite happy to have the company of Sara downstairs with him.

As they were finishing up breakfast Sara asked,

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, so I thought we could go to the mall today, so I can spend some money on you, as you don't let me pay for much." Gil said, ending on a chuckle.

"Oh wow, you know you don't need to Gil. I'm just happy that I have you, you're love means more to me than anything bought." Sara said, happy tears filling her eyes.

"I no sweetheart, but I just like doing things for you once in a while." Gil said wiping a lone tear away that ran down her face.

"Thank you Gil." Sara said, then stood up from her chair, climbed on Gil's lap and proceeded to kiss him. Sara swiped her tongue across Gil's lips asking for permission to enter; Gil willingly opened his mouth and let her tongue caress his.

Sara felt Gil's erection press against her, so she started to grind her hips on him, making them both moan at the move. Gil slid his arms under her thighs and lifted her onto to the table. He then undid her pants and moved them down her legs along with her panties.

Not wasting any time, he quickly got rid of his pants and lined himself up at Sara's entrance. He sheathed himself in her in one thrust, making Sara's back arch. He then pounded into her, Sara's moans asking for more.

He moved Sara's top up so he could suck on her breasts as he was moving in and out of her. Sara leaned on one arm whilst the other was holding his head to her breast. She could feel her orgasm building quickly and let go of Gil's head, so she could lean back on both arms for more support.

"O-oh G-giill." Sara panted.

Gil looked up at the sound of his name and saw Sara's head thrown back, her eyes closed and her mouth open, which nearly sent him over the edge. Grissom quickened his thrusts as he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, when he heard Sara scream his name, and pulse around him, he thrust a few more times before spilling his seed in her.

"Oh my god, that was great." Sara said, catching her breath back.

Gil just hummed in agreement as his brain wasn't properly working.

As soon as Gil could form a coherent thought, he pulled out of her and held his hand out to Sara so she could sit back up.

"I think I need to shower before going out. Care to join me?" Gil asked with a big grin on his face, loving the fact that he could please her.

After they had a shower and got dressed they checked that they had everything and walked out the door.

In the car Sara was deciding on a station to listen to as nothing was on, she flicked onto one of the other stations and a song came on that she liked, so she just listened and hummed along.

Gil listened as the song came to the chorus and thought how true it was, especially the line, "Love everything about the way you love in me, the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep."

It wasn't normally Gil's music but the lyrics reminded him of Sara. As the song came to an end the radio DJ announced it the song as "But I do love you" by Leann Rhymes.

_Hmm, _Gil thought,_ I may just have to buy Sara her album when we go to the mall; it means I get to listen to that song as well._

"Surprisingly I really liked that song, I liked the lyrics." Gil said.

"Yeah, how come you like the lyrics?" Sara asked. She loved the song; she loved nearly all of her songs. _I must buy the album._ She thought.

"Well those lyrics reminded me of you especially that one line, where it says about you laying your head on my shoulder when you sleep. I can definitely agree with that line." After Gil finished his sentence, Sara just felt the love for him ooze out of her.

He still amazed her, even now. As he was driving Sara couldn't actually say thank you the way she wanted to so she grasped his hand in hers and squeezed his hand to show him how much that comment meant to her.

When they pulled up at the mall Sara took Gil's head in her hands and turned him to face her. She then gave him a mouth watering kiss and pulled back before things could go further. Gil just sat there stunned as Sara got out of the car.

As they were walking through the mall, hand in hand, Sara spotted a nice dress over in the window. She tugged on Gil's hand and led him into the shop to look at the dress. Sara stood there admiring the dress; it was a light blue shade, strapless and just above knee length. She looked at the price tag and went to walk away, when Gil just stood firm so Sara couldn't move.

She looked at him with questioning eyes and he motioned for her pick up the dress.

"But it's too expensive." Sara explained, showing him the price tag.

"No it isn't honey, I saw the way you looked at that dress from outside the shop, it would look beautiful on you sweetheart, at least try it on and show me." Grissom asked, pleading with her to agree with him.

Sara just stared into his eyes and couldn't say no to him. _I can't tell him what that face does to me or he'll _use_ it on me all the time, when he wants something._ Sara thought, then chuckled quietly.

"Oh, alright, but I'm only doing this cause I love you and it will make you happy. I really don't mind, I'll find a cheaper dress." Sara tried one last time to get him to agree with her.

"I'm sure sweetheart, this is the one you wanted and you shall have it." Gil said and grinned, pleased he had his own way.

Gil followed Sara to the changing room and waited for her outside the door. As soon as Sara put it on and looked in the mirror, she was stunned. This dress assented all her curves in the right places, and showed her long legs.

She stepped out of the changing rooms to show Gil and as soon as he saw her, his jaw dropped.

"You look Stunning sweetheart." Gil admired.

Sara gave him a twirl and said,

"Okay, I will only let you buy me this and take me out to dinner tonight if you class this as my birthday present." Sara said as she finished her twirl.

"Birthday present?" Gil asked confused, trying to remember if she told him or not.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, my birthday is this Friday, and I have the day off of college, how lucky is that?" Sara asked.

Gil now felt bad for not knowing this and his face dropped, Sara seeing this tried to reassure him.

"Hey, baby, it isn't your fault that you didn't know this, I forgot to mention it." Sara said trying to appease him.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask either." Gil said still frowning.

Sara just stepped up to him and kissed him in the middle of the changing room to show she really didn't care.

"It's okay babe, I know you love me, you show me every single day." Sara said ending with a smile.

Gil finally smiled, how could he not after a kiss like that?

"Okay honey, you go get changed, here's the money for the dress. I'll meet you outside the shop; it's a little hot in here." Gil said, remembering about the CD, now thinking it would be an excellent birthday present.

"Okay, meet you outside."

Gil gave Sara a quick kiss, told her she looked beautiful and rushed out to the music store as quick as he could.

"La, no.. Le.. Yes… Ahh here we are Leann Rhymes."

He bought that and rushed back out to stand outside the clothes store to wait for Sara.

He got to the clothes store just in time to meet Sara outside; he quickly shoved the bag into his coat pocket so she didn't see anything.

"Hey, you seem out of breath, did you go somewhere." Sara asked.

Panicking, quickly thinking for an answer, he looked up and saw the toilet sign. _Bingo!_ He thought.

"Oh yeah, I just went to the toilet, I rushed back cause I didn't want you to walk out the shop and not see me, wondering where I was." Gil said, hoping she bought the little lie.

"Aww thank you babe, you didn't have to, I would have just called your cell." Sara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek to thank him.

"It was no problem." Gil said with a smile, grateful that she bought the little lie and he got a kiss to reward it.

A/N: I don't own Leann Rhymes, or that little bit of the lyrics I put in there, but the song is definitely worth listening to, search for it on YouTube :)


	15. Chapter 15

Gil and Sara were curled up on the couch together watching TV

Gil and Sara were curled up on the couch together watching TV. They had a few more hours until they had to go out, so they thought they would spend it relaxing.

Two hours later, Sara was just finishing up her make-up, and then she would be ready. She gave herself a once- over in the mirror and thought _not bad if I do say so myself, this dress is amazing, I can't believe Gil bought it for me, it cost too much for a dress. He really is the greatest man on earth._

Sara walked into the living room and was greeted by a gorgeous looking Gil, dressed in some black dress pants and a blue button down shirt, which went great with his eyes.

"Wow, you look so beautiful honey." Gil admired, as he saw Sara.

"Thank you again for buying me this dress Gil, I love it, and might I say you look extremely handsome." Sara said, wanting to forget about dinner and just rip the clothes off of him and spend the night in bed

"You ready?" Gil asked as Sara made her way to him.

"Yeah, I'm all set, so where I we going?" Sara asked, a bit curious as no-one had ever taken her to a restaurant before, where she had to dress up. Normally her dates would just take her to a burger place or something, but Gil was different, he knew how to treat people.

The car ride only took about fifteen minutes, where they made conversation easily. It amazed them both how comfortable they were around each other. The conversations just came to them easily.

When they walked into the restaurant Sara couldn't help but stop and look around. It was a beautiful place, the cloths on the tables were red, they had candles in the middle of the tables, and the seats looked really comfy.

They were shown to their table, where Gil pulled out Sara's chair so she could sit down.

"Thank you." Sara said as she sat.

"Here are your menus; I will be back in a few minutes to see if you are ready to order." The waiter said as Gil sat down.

Five minutes later the waiter came back and took their orders. After he left they started conversation again.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Gil asked Sara, hoping he could sort something out before Friday, he thought he could take the day off so he could spend the day with her. _I'm sure they can find a replacement for my lessons on Friday, it's only one day._ Gil thought.

"Well I don't mind, do you have to work that day?" Sara asked, silently wishing that Gil would take the day off.

"Well actually no I don't, I think I'm going to take the day off for once and spend it with the most amazing woman on her birthday." Gil said, making Sara blush and her hear swell even more.

"Are you sure, cause I mean, you don't have to, I'm really grateful that you would do that for me, I'm going to stop rambling now. Thank you." Sara said with an embarrassed smile, wondering where all that came from.

Gil thought it was cute when Sara blushed, he just smiled and said. "It's no problem my dear, so what do you want to do for the day?" Gil asked again.

"I just want to spend the day with you; I really don't mind what we do as long as it's together." Sara answered as the dinner was brought over.

After they ate dinner, they resumed conversation, Gil asked Sara if she wanted dessert but she declined, saying she was too full. Gil paid the check, and then escorted Sara out of the restaurant with his hand, resting on her back.

They got home and Sara yawned, she was tired so they just went up to bed. They undressed and got into bed. Sara cuddled up to him and gave him a sweet goodnight kiss and fell asleep in his arms. Gil tucked her hair behind her ear and placed on last kiss on her temple before falling asleep.

The next day Sara awoke with Gil stroking her hair, she smiled and opened her eyes. Seeing that he was dressed she gave him a questioning glance.

"I've just got to go out for about an hour or two. I'll be back soon honey. I love you." Gil said as he gave Sara a kiss.

"Okay babe, I'm just gonna lay here and go back to sleep." Sara said, closing her eyes again.

Gil chuckled as he closed the door. Sara isn't a Sunday morning person. Every other day she could get up without a problem except for Sundays and Mondays.

He walked to the shops, as it was only a few blocks away. He hoped they had some nice cards for birthdays, because this would be the only spare time he had before Friday.

He walked in and searched around, he found some nice wrapping paper, so he could wrap up the c.d. Even though she told him no more presents after he bought her the dress. _It doesn't matter_ he thought. _I love her more than anything in this world and I want her birthday to be special._

Gil looked around some more and came across a card with "Girlfriend" on. He opened it and saw the little paragraph inside and knew this was the one he had to get.

He paid for the items and then leaves the shop, with a plan in his head for Friday. _Okay so she just wants to spend the day with me, that's fine I have a great idea in mind, just romantic enough. First though I need to phone in work and tell them I can't make it Friday. I can tell them tomorrow _he thought.

Thankfully when Gil walked through the door he could here the shower going. He quickly disposed of the items in his underwear drawer, knowing she wouldn't go in there.

Sara got out the shower and got dressed. In the bedroom she heard the cupboards open and knew Gil was back. She smiled and walked out to greet him properly. She walked up behind him and slid her arms around him.

He turned in her arms and put his own hands on her waist. He dipped his head to hers and gave her a breath taking kiss.

"Hey." Sara said as they pulled away.

"Hey." Gil replied, gaining his breath back.

They just stood there for a while holding each other and looking into each others eyes.

The day progressed and they just stayed in the house, savouring every moment of being together. Knowing they would never get bored of each other's company. The feelings they felt for each other were so strong, they both knew that this was what real love felt like.

(_Sara's Birthday_)

Gil made sure that he woke up earlier than Sara so he could make her breakfast in bed and bring the post in. He flicked through the mail and found a birthday card for Sara, thinking this was strange, although he just shrugged and thought that she had told her friends' the address of the house. _Well she can tell her friends if she wants, she is living here now. I am so happy she is in my life._

He put his and Sara's breakfast and orange juice on a tray, then put the rest of the cards on there, the ones that were piling up on the coffee table, which she brought back from school the last week.

Gil walked into the room and smiled at the beauty that was in his bed. He placed the tray down on the bed side table and sat on the bed. He stroked Sara's arm with a feather like touch. He then trailed kisses on her face, this made Sara stir. Once Gil reached her mouth she kissed him back and moaned as the kiss deepened.

"Mmmm, what a nice way to wake someone up on their birthday." Sara said.

"Anything for you my dear." Gil replied and moved off the bed so she could sit up to eat her breakfast. Once she was sat up Gil sat back down on the bed and pulled the tray over her. He took his plate off the tray to make more room.

After they ate breakfast Sara thanked him and told him how wonderful it was.

She told him that she would open the cards now and the presents from her friends at school when she was dressed. Still not knowing that Gil had bought her something else.

Sara got through her friends cards. She opened Gil's and it brought a tear to her eye, with what was written.

"Thank you for the card baby, I love it and I love you." Sara leaned over and gave him a long kiss to show her thanks.

"Your welcome honey." Gil said smiling.

Sara looked down confused because she saw there was one more card left.

Gil saw her face and said.

"Yeah, that one came in the post; I thought it may have been one of your friends or something."

"No, I haven't told them my new address yet." Sara replied, then proceeded to open the envelope, noticing the hand writing.

As soon as she opened the card her face fell. Gil took the card from her hands and read it.

The card was from Laura.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, im so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy that I haven't had the chance to write another chapter, but as I am now off ill with the flu I thought I would give you guys something. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :).**

* * *

_To Sara_

_Happy birthday sweetheart, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I have had a lot of time to think about what happened, I miss you, please will you meet me at the house today around 1pm so I can talk to you properly. I understand if you can't but I just miss seeing my daughter._

_All my love_

_Mom xx_

Gil put down the card and took Sara's hands in his own.

"What do you want to do honey?" Gil asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't know if I can forgive her for what she did to me, she marked my face. Although I know how she must have felt seeing her boyfriend and daughter like that. I don't regret anything that has happened, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sara replied with a tear running down her face.

"Whatever you decide honey, I will be behind you all the way. Maybe you should give her a chance, just to hear what she has to say, if you feel uncomfortable or upset just call me and I'll be there straight away." Gil said, giving Sara's hand a soft squeeze.

"You're so wonderful, you know that." Sara gave a tiny smile.

"I really don't know though, cause today is my birthday and I want to spend it with you." She continued.

"It's okay I will see you later, it will give me time to plan things anyway." Gil saw that she was still undecided, so he leaned over and gave her the gentlest of kisses, pouring all of his love into it, trying to make her understand that he was okay with whatever decision she would make.

Sara let out a long breath and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see her, but only for an hour, I want to spend as much time as I can today with you."

"That's fine sweetheart, I'll drop you off on my way, because I have to go out anyway." Gil replied.

_1pm at Laura's house._

Laura was sitting in a chair watching television hoping Sara would come over, and alone. It's not that she would throw Gil out of her house if he was with her, but she really wanted to talk to her daughter alone.

As she finished her thoughts she heard a car door shut. Laura quickly got up out of her chair and looked out the window. She saw Sara walking up the path looking nervous.

Laura rushed over to the front door and opened it.

Sara was just about to knock as the door swung open, startled she stepped back.

"Hi Sara." Laura said, ushering Sara to come in.

"Hi mom." Sara replied, feeling a little uncomfortable already.

Laura went to take Sara's coat of her to hang it up but Sara shook her head.

"I'm not staying for long, Gil and I have plans, I just thought I would come over and at least here you out." Sara said walking into the living room.

Laura's face dropped, she was hoping to get to spend more time with Sara.

"Can I get you anything?" Laura asked.

"No thank you." Sara said as she sat down.

"Okay." Laura sat down in the opposite chair to Sara. It was silent for a little while, Laura not knowing how to start, and Sara was waiting to hear what her mother had to say.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore Sara asked

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me, or ask me?"

"Well since you've been gone, I've had a lot of time to think. You have to look at it from my point of view as well Sara, coming home and seeing my boyfriend and my daughter on the sofa like that is not what I expected to see. I was shocked and a disappointed that you would do such a thing like that to me."

Seeing that Sara was about to interrupt Laura held up her finger and shook her head.

"No, please let me finish Sara." Laura asked.

Sara nodded her head and waited for her mother to continue.

"First of all I was not only upset by you, it was more the fact that Gil had betrayed me like that, because he is the older one in your relationship. Anyway I don't really want to go into it again because it will only cause arguments. What I wanted to ask you was if you would accept my apology and come back home."

Sara was shocked that her mother would ask her to just come back home. Sara's life was with Gil now and if her mother didn't like it, then she would just have to deal with it.

"I will accept your apology mom, because I know you must have felt hurt and angry, believe me, it wasn't the way we wanted you to find out."

Laura perked up a bit at hearing this, having hope that she would have her daughter back with her and not living with Gil anymore.

"… but I will not come back and live here."

Laura's face fell once more and her hopes were crushed.

"Can't you see mom? Gil makes me so happy, he is the most amazing man and he treats me so right." Sara tried to explain.

"So this is the real thing huh? Not just a little fling, you really have fell for him haven't you?" Laura asked, a little disappointed that she would have to deal with the fact that if she wanted to see her daughter, she would have to accept Gil as well mom.

"Yes mom, this is the real thing. I love him so much, I can't imagine my life without him, I want to marry him when I'm a little older and I want to start a family with him." Sara said, knowing what she wanted and knowing that nothing was going to stand in her way, not even her own mother.

"I'm not very happy with this, but I can't stand to have you out of my life, and if having you back means accepting Gil then I have no choice." Laura said.

"Thank you mom and just so you know, the main reason that I am here right now, is because Gil said that maybe I should here you out." Sara said, making her mom see that Gil wasn't trying to come in between her and Laura.

Laura was shocked at hearing Sara's admission; she was just about to reply when Sara's phone went off.

Sara answered with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby. Yeah I'm ready now; yeah okay I will, okay I'll meet you out front. Bye I love you loads too." Sara clicked the phone shut beaming.

"Sorry mom that was Gil, he's waiting for me outside, so I have to go now. I'll probably talk to you soon then. Gil said hello by the way." Sara said standing up.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I will speak to you soon." Laura said as she got up to let Sara out.

"Bye mom." Sara said as she walked down the path.

Laura waved and closed the door. She walked over to the window just in time to see Gil reach over the gear stick to give Sara a kiss.

_Well it's not what I wanted, but it will have to do. If I really want to keep seeing my daughter, I'm going to have to accept that Gil is in her life now. Sara looks happier than I have ever seen her. I wish I could find someone who treats me like that. _Laura thought sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever guys but life got in the way. Gosh talk about angst in CSI at the moment, hopefully this chapter will take you away from it and give you guys some nice GSR fluff :) Reviews are always welcome.**

In the car Sara was asking Gil where they were going. Gil just glanced sideways at her and gave her a smirk that said _I'm not going to tell you._

Seeing that she was getting no-where and settling that she wouldn't know what he had planned until they got there she settled for talking about how she felt talking to her mom again.

"It was weird, you know? Seeing her again after a little while, she looked a bit sad that I wasn't going to move back in with her, but she has to understand that my life is with you now." Sara said, watching the scenery as they drove by.

Again Gil gave her a glance to see if she was okay, seeing her look out the window he took one of his hands off the steering wheel and rubbed her thigh in a soothing gesture. Sara held his hand on her thigh and linked their fingers together.

"I think she will come around soon sweetheart, I think this is still all new to her and I guess she didn't realise just how deep our connection is, I mean I've never felt this way before, ever." Gil said hoping he could cheer her up a little.

"I know babe, me too. I guess you're right, she seemed to accept that the only way I was going to come back into her life was if she accepted you would be in my life." Sara said, a little smile playing on her face.

"I think soon, maybe we could all go out together, you know the three of us, I mean sure it will be awkward at first, but I think as soon as she see's what we are like together, then it will be easier for her to accept us." Gil said, with a hint of a question in his voice.

"That sounds like a good idea, I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone so understanding and caring like you." Sara said, leaning over to give his cheek a little kiss, so she didn't distract him from driving too much.

Noticing that they were nearing a park Sara was wondering just what Gil had got planned for her. Pulling up Gil turned and looked at Sara, seeing the question in her eyes he just squeezed her hand and opened his door. He walked around the car and opened Sara's door for her.

"Okay, just what have you got planned Gil Grissom?" Sara asked with a smile on her face.

"You'll have to wait and see little miss impatient." Gil said with a smile, laughing when Sara hit him lightly.

"Hey, no fair, I can't help that I have an inquisitive mind." Sara laughed.

"I love everything about your mind, not to mention your body as well." Gil said as he raised his eyebrows.

Sara gave him a gentle nudge before she leaned up and claimed his lips. She ran her tongue across his top lip seeking entry; Gil held no resistance as he opened his mouth and let her tongue slide across his. They were lost in their own little world as tongues duelled and hands moved. Finally they heard a little giggle and soon remembered where they were. They pulled apart almost reluctantly and blushed. Looking around they saw that no-one had seen that little display of affection.

"That was entirely your fault sweetheart; you know I can't resist you." Gil said a little breathlessly.

Sara raised an eyebrow, smiling, she said "It takes to mister."

Gil gave her another smile, and making sure that the car was locked, took her hand and led her to her surprise.

Still wondering what he was up to, Sara took in her surroundings, hoping to look for some clues, but she found nothing as they went further across the park to where the trees led into the little forest.

As they neared the trees Sara gasped as she saw a blanket spread out, with a picnic basket on top of it with glasses laid out, ready to be drunk from. Sara was in awe, she knew that it was just a picnic but no-one had ever taken her for a romantic picnic before.

As they arrived at the blanket she sat down, only then letting go of Gil's hand. Gil sat down beside her and opened the basket ready. Inside Sara saw sandwiches, salads, cake and some fruit juice.

"I hope you like it." Gil said, now feeling unsure of himself, given the age difference, he wondered if she would enjoy it. Knowing her intimately still didn't stop his fear of thinking that he maybe old fashioned in some sort of ways, even though he was only 36. Looking over and seeing her face, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Gil this is amazing, thank you I love it." Sara turned and looked at him, giving him one of her smiles that made his heart flutter. Leaning over Sara felt that it was safe enough to give him another passionate kiss, seeing as they were away from the park and that the children wouldn't be able to see them.

Again Gil equally responded, forgetting about the food. He caressed Sara's face, then moved his arm down to her shoulders, and then her arms, caressing as he went. Sara let out a little sigh into his mouth and gave off a slight shiver as her caressed her arm. Gil moved his hands back up her arm and could feel Goosebumps. He slowly pulled away and licked his lips, savouring the taste of her. Gil inwardly smiled, loving how he could make Sara react like that from just a kiss.

He opened the basket and laid the food out onto the blanket and poured the juice into the glasses. As he was doing this Sara suddenly questioned how he pulled this off. Shrugging it off Sara decided it didn't matter, she knew this was one amazing man.

They made conversation, laughing and just enjoying each others company. They kissed some more and just loved being able to show affection outside, knowing they were in a secluded area and no-one would see them. They both noticed that it was getting dark and was shocked by how much time had passed. Sara helped him pack everything away and he held her hand, helping her to get up.

Walking across the park, Gil put his arm around her, and knowing that it was getting chilly, and Sara only wore a light jacket, he rubbed her arm up and down to stop her from getting too cold. As soon as they reached the car Sara pulled him in for another kiss thanking him for a great birthday.

"You're very welcome my dear, but the celebrations aren't over yet." Gil said smiling at Sara's shocked face.

Once they were in the car, Sara sat again, pondering what he was up to…..

* * *

Again.. so sorry about the wait, since the holidays are now long gone, i have been sooo busy. Review and tell me what you think :)


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Sara, Grissom, William Petersen, Jorja Fox, etc Lol ... But I do own this story :) Please Review, I enjoy reading them.**

_**Back at Laura's house**_

Laura sat in her chair thinking of Sara. She still didn't trust Gil and now she was thinking about what decision she was going to have to make.

_I know I told her that I would accept Gil if I wanted to have her in my life again, but I don't know if I can do it. I mean if he could do that to me, then what if he does it again to Sara. She will be so heart broken, as much as I don't want her to be with him, I don't want him to hurt her either. I know what I can do, but if Sara ever finds out then she will never forgive me. I don't know what to choose, I really don't trust Gil, and I need to do what ever it takes to stop this little fling as soon as I can. I cannot let her fall deeper in love with him just for him to go and break her heart by cheating on her. I'm sorry Sara but I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I have to do._

_**In Gil's car**_

Sara was singing along to Blondie which was on the radio. Gil loved to here her sing; he thought she had such a great voice. Although Sara didn't know she was singing half the time and when she did she blushed and sang quieter.

"You know, I was thinking; remember how I said all three of us should go out somewhere, me you and your mom, well I think next weekend would be a good idea, as long as you don't have any important coursework to do." Gil suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, I'll call mom and tell her tomorrow or something. For now though, tonight is just about you and me." Sara said.

Another five minutes into the drive, Sara saw bright lights and her face lit up. Gil pulled into the car park of the fair and once again looked over to see the excitement in Sara's face. Much different from the confused look that she had when they were in the car at the park.

"Wow Gil this day just keeps getting better and better." Sara said with the excitement showing in her voice. He could tell that she couldn't wait to get out of the car and into the fair.

Sara quickly jumped out of the car before Gil had even unbuckled his seat belt. He quickly got out, locking the door, before chasing after her. He soon caught up with her and took hold her hand, linking their fingers together. Sara, still smiling, glanced his way; he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Okay then my dear; what would you like to do first?" Gil asked as they walked through the entrance to the fair. There was music and flashing lights all around, as well as the screams from people on the roller coasters.

"Hmmm, I think maybe we start off with something light, and then we can get into the really big rides." Sara said.

Gil spotted the big wheel and pointed it out to Sara, she nodded and they went to join the queue. The line was a little bit of a wait, so to save being bored; Sara kept leaning up to give Gil teasing little kisses, and when he would try to deepen it she would pull away.

They got on the big wheel and waited for all of the other people to get on before the ride started. Sara cuddled up to Gil whilst they looked at the view from high up. No words needed, it was peaceful silence. Sara glanced up at Gil and saw him staring at her lovingly. He leaned down and pecked her lips; this time instead of pulling away, Sara was the one to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth slowly, letting her tongue tangle with Gil's.

His hand started to move lower to her breast where he started to caress it. He then moved his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck.

When the ride was lower to the ground, he moved his hand but kept his lips where they were, he didn't want the little kids to see much more than kissing. He could feel Sara getting aroused, so he stopped his ministrations. Sara gave him a questioning look.

"Save it for later, I don't think I would be able to stop myself if we continued this here." Gil said with a glint in his eyes. He couldn't resist though and gave her one more kiss as the ride came to a stop.

As the night went on they had some cotton candy, whilst taking a break from the rides. Gil spotted a stall where you could win a really big teddy. As they reached the stall he handed the man the money and picked up the balls.

He threw the first ball and it knocked down all of the skittles. Sara clapped him and Gil told her to pick out the teddy she wanted. The man handed over the teddy and Gil gave it Sara and she in return gave him yet another kiss. She just couldn't help it, she loved to kiss Gil, and it still amazed her how much she really loved him. She was sure that their love was unconditional, he made her so happy and from the look in his eyes when he looked at her, it looked as if he thought the same way about her.

They walked round for a little more and put the teddy back to the car, as it was too big to go on the rides with them, and Sara didn't want to give it to anybody to hold just in case they walked off with it.

They went for the big rides this time round and after the sixth one, Sara started to feel a little sick, from the loops and the turns, so Gil got her a soda to drink in the car.

"So honey, did you have a good day today?" Gil asked, driving back to the house.

"Oh Gil it was wonderful, thank you so much. I Love you." Sara said.

"I love you too sweetheart, always will." Gil replied, moving his free hand to link with Sara's.

They got home and as they walked through the house Sara turned and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. He guided her to the bedroom with his hands on her hips, making sure she didn't bump into anything, walking backwards.

As soon as Sara felt the back of her legs connect with the bed, she leaned up and kissed Gil. He continued the kiss by opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with hers; he gently laid her down on the bed and allowed her to crawl up to the top before kneeling above her.

He started kissing her neck, then down her chest, unbuttoning her shirt as he went along. Sara's breath hitched as he reached her belly button, having unbuttoned all of her shirt, he got her to sit up so he could take it off of her, undoing her bra as he went and throwing that in the same direction as her shirt. He then gently laid her back down and continued kissing her. He started from her neck again, this time without any clothing to get in his way.

Sara put her hands in his hair, loving the feel of it as she arched off the bed as he took a nipple in his mouth and began swirling it around with his tongue. Sara's mouth opened and she licked her lip just as Gil looked up. He gave a slight moan which sent a vibration through Sara's nipple, making them even harder.

Sara tugged gently on his hair, telling him that she didn't want any foreplay, so he started to unbutton her trousers and took them all the way down her legs, taking her panties with him as he went. He unbuttoned his own trousers so they were fully naked against each other.

Gil brought his erection to her mound and rubbed himself against her before slowly entering her. They both gave out a little moan as Gil fully sheathed himself in her. Gil wanted this to be slow for her birthday, but Sara had other ideas. She grabbed his ass and guided him into her faster. Gil picked up his speed and continued thrusting into her. He didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that he loved being inside Sara.

He felt the sudden stirring in his stomach and quickened his pace more. He could feel that Sara was close and started to kiss and nip at her neck. Sara moved her hands against Gil's back, making little marks.

With a few final thrusts Gil felt his release and Sara joined quickly after. He slowly rolled off her and Sara turned so she could lean against him, with her arm thrown over him.

Gil kissed the top of her head. He looked down at Sara and could see her eyes starting to close.

"Goodnight Sara, I love you."

"Mmmm, I love you too Gil, this was the best birthday ever." Sara said before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for an update, but I've been super busy, and thank you to all the people that are still reviewing and liking my story :)… Also 9X10 :) :)!! Review some more please, I like reading them.**

A few days later Sara decided to call her mom to run Gil's idea by her, about all of them going out on the weekend, a truce of sorts. As she sat waiting for her mom to pick up Gil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, so Sara could lean back into him.

"Hello." Laura asked wondering who was calling.

"Hi, mom, how are you?" Sara asked, leaning more into Gil.

"Hi, Sara, this is a nice surprise, I'm doing okay thank you, how are you?" Laura asked, now wondering why Sara had called.

"I'm fine thank you; the reason why I am calling is because Gil and I thought that we should all meet up this weekend for a meal, if you aren't too busy or anything." Sara, was now nervous as to what her mother's reaction would be, she knew that her mom still didn't like the idea of Sara being with Gil, but Sara hoped that she would come around to the idea once she saw how Gil treated her.

"Oh" Laura said shocked… "Yes, that should be fine, erm, where would you like to meet?"

"Great, oh we will meet at the Three Kings, around half 7 on Saturday. You know where that is right?" Sara asked, enjoying the warmth of Grissom behind her, as he was leaning his chin on her shoulder he could hear most of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know where it is, I'll see you Saturday then." Laura replied, already thinking of the plan she was going to set in motion.

"Thank you mom, this means a lot to us both." Sara replied and Laura's face fell just a little, knowing that if her plan worked, it would make Sara depressed for quite a while.

"It's no problem, bye Sara."

"Bye mom". Sara said then hung up.

She turned around to Gil and clasped her arms around his neck.

"Well I say that went quite well wouldn't you Babe?" Sara said then kissed Gil's neck.

"Mmmm, I would say so indeed honey." Gil said then leaned down and captured Sara's lips in an enthralling kiss.

_**Saturday at Gil and Sara's house…**_

Sara came out of the bedroom in smart black jeans, a white blouse and some high heel boots to top it off. As she saw Gil in the living room she asked,

"Does this look okay?" As she gave a little twirl for him to see.

"Honey, you look beautiful as always." Gil said as he walked over to her in his blue shirt, and dark blue jeans.

He gave her a reassuring hug and asked if she was ready to go.

"Yeah, I'm ready; I just hope tonight goes okay." Sara said hugging him back.

"I'm sure it will be fine sweetheart." Gil said as he released her and clasped their hands together. He picked up his house keys and car keys and shut the door.

_**Same time at Laura's house…**_

_I wonder what I should wear. I don't want it to be too revealing because that would be obvious to Sara that I'm trying to do something, but I want an outfit to make that dirty cheat look twice at me so I can set this plan in motion. _Laura thought as she was trying on her clothes in the mirror.

She looked at the clock and found that she was running out of time so she decided to pick a V shaped strappy top and a black cardigan over it, so it wouldn't look too revealing, she also chose a knee length black skirt and some boots. She had just applied the last of her make-up when she looked at the clock and decided she had to leave now otherwise she would be later than she wanted to be.

_**At the restaurant …**_

Gil and Sara had found a table and now they were waiting on Laura. She was already 5 minutes late but Gil decided that maybe she was just running a little late, or there may have been more traffic than there was when he and Sara left the house.

Sara then looked up and saw that her mother was here. She thought that she looked well and was still hoping that everything would go okay tonight.

Sara and Gil stood up as Laura came closer to the table, to greet her.

"Hi mom, you look nice." Sara complimented as she gave her mom a quick hug.

"Thank you Sara, I can say the same about you. Hi Gil" Laura said and forced a smile to her face.

"Hi Laura thanks for coming tonight." Gil said not taking a second glance to what she was wearing; Laura noticed this and her smile faltered just a little.

"No problem." Laura said taking her seat opposite Gil, as he and Sara were sitting side by side, very closely Laura noted.

They had finished their starters and were now on the main meal when Laura decided to put her plan into motion. She moved her leg just a little so it would brush against Gils'. Gil did notice this but thought it was innocent and she just touched his leg by accident as she moved.

They had finished their meals by now and were just talking when Laura did it again and Gil was wondering what Laura's intentions were for coming tonight. He decided not to say anything as he didn't want to ruin the night, on what may be still completely innocent. It was only a few minutes after that when Laura noticed that brushing his leg with her foot wasn't working, that she decided to take off her shoe and run her foot higher up Gil's leg.

Gil tried to move his leg away, but couldn't move too much otherwise Sara would notice something, as there was little room under the table. When Gil thought things couldn't get any worse Sara decided to go to the bathroom. She gave Gil a quick kiss and told him she will be back in a bit.

As Sara rounded the corner Gil decided to swipe Laura's leg from his.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Gil asked trying to keep his voice down, but slightly failing as his temper was rising.

"Nothing you don't like." Laura said in a sultry voice.

"I don't know what you are trying to do but to come onto your daughter's boyfriend while your daughter is sitting not one foot away from you is just disgusting." Gil by now was even angrier as he figured out why exactly Laura decided to come tonight.

Sara was on her way back to the table, when she saw the look on Gil's face. Wondering what was wrong she decided to get closer to the table, unnoticed by Gil and Laura.

"You know you want to Gil, you don't really love Sara do you, and I know your type, lying, cheating. It won't be long before you find someone else and ditch Sara. Why not let your true feelings come out and come back to me." Laura said, still unaware that Sara could hear everything she was saying. _My plan will work soon, all I need to do is get Gil in a compromising situation with me and for Sara to see and she will leave him and come home._

"I don't think so Laura, I love your daughter so much, my relationship with you was the mistake, now I can see how evil you are, to do this to your own daughter. Now if you stop now, I won't tell Sara because I don't want to come between the two of you, but anymore of this and I will tell Sara what an evil, conniving mother she has." Gil said.

Sara by this time had, had enough of her mother and decided to go back to the table.

"Don't worry Gil, I already know."

As soon as Grissom and Laura heard Sara's voice they both looked up at her shocked. Grissom's eyes held sadness that Sara had to hear what her mother had been saying.

"It's not what you think Sara, it was all him, the dirty cheat tried to get me back" Laura lied, hoping her daughter would believe her.

"Will you stop lying to me mother, I heard it all, and I never want to see you again. I know Gil loves me and he wouldn't cheat on me." Sara said on the verge of tears.

Gil had already got up from the table and made his way to Sara. As he got to her side, he put his arm around Sara's waist and was thankful that she let him.

"Goodbye Laura, I hope you have a happy lonely life." Sara remarked and turned away with Gil at her side, leaving Laura there sitting at the table, shocked.

On the way back to the house in the car, Gil could tell that Sara was keeping it all in. He didn't want to say anything just yet, knowing that if he did she would break down, so he gave their linked hands a squeeze of reassurance.

As soon as Gil and Sara got inside Sara broke down. Gil went over and wrapped his arms around her giving her the comfort she needed.

"I can't believe her Gil; I really thought she wanted me to be happy, even if that meant she had to accept you too." Sara sobbed into Gil's shirt.

"I know honey, I know. I love you so much, I hope you know that. Nothing your mother said was true, I will never leave you, you are my life." Gil said then gave Sara a kiss on her forehead.

He led Sara to the bedroom and lay down beside her, so she could wrap her arm around him and lean her head on his shoulder. She was still sobbing a little, but he could tell that sleep was overcoming her.

As soon as he heard her breath even he whispered,

"It will be alright sweetheart, you'll see. One day when you're a little older, if you want I will make you my wife. _Mrs Sara Grissom, I like the sound of that._

He lay one more kiss to her forehead and drifted off to sleep with dreams of their future together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, sorry for the late updates, I've been so busy. Thank you to all the people that are still reviewing the story :). It means a lot. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think… Also way to go Billy for getting his star on the walk of fame, he certainly deserves it.**

_**2 years later…**_

Sara now had a part time job at a diner, because she wanted to earn some money and not have Gil pay for everything. She was still studying to become a CSI because she found that she was really interested in the work, and she wanted to help solve crimes and put people's families, of those who had been murdered, to rest.

The relationship between Gil and Sara was still going strong, Sara couldn't believe it, to have met the man of her dreams at quite a young age, she knew there was no one else in which she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, than Gil. Gil was still working as an entomology lecturer; he was also teaching Sara more about the insects. She always loved hearing Gil explain something that he was so fond of; she just loved to listen to him.

Sara also hadn't heard from her mother since that day when she tried to take Gil away from her. She felt sad and angry at first that her mother could do such a thing, but now she just thinks that Laura had done this all to herself, if she had just accepted that her and Gil were together, then she would have had a part in Sara's life again, but not after what she had done.

Gil had just come home from work when he noticed Sara sitting on the couch reading one of her forensic magazines; he just stood there for a moment and looked at the beauty before him with a little smile. He still couldn't believe that she chose to be with an older man like him. If his plans worked out later, then she would be with him for a very long time.

"Hey honey." Gil said, finally announcing his presence.

"Hey babe, you have a good day at work today?" Sara asked as Gil placed his things down, hung up his coat and came to sit by her on the couch.

As Gil sat down, Sara marked the page that she was reading and turned to face him.

"Yeah it was okay, I'm glad I didn't have a full day though, I missed you." Gil said and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Hmmm yeah I missed you too." Sara said, leaning into Gil.

"So how was your day off then?" Gil asked.

"Not very interesting" Sara chuckled.

"I cleaned the house up a bit, then I watched a little television, read up some more about forensics, and missed you." She continued.

"I love you so much honey." Gil said and gave Sara a longer kiss.

Sara smiled and asked what that was for. Gil just shrugged and said,

"You just make me so happy."

Sara felt herself tearing up so she kissed him again to show her thanks.

When they finished kissing Gil gave her one last peck on the lips and stood up.

"I'm just going to go in the shower now; do you wish to join me?" Gil asked with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk.

"Most definitely." Sara smiled and took the hand that Gil was offering her.

They undressed each other and stepped into the shower; Gil lathered his hands in soap and rubbed his hands over Sara's body. She moaned a little in appreciation and made Gil smile again. He then grabbed the shampoo and gently rubbed it into her hair, making Sara lean back a bit more into him. When she was all soaped up he turned them around so that Sara was under the spray. He made Sara lean back so the soap didn't go in her eyes. Seeing the soap wash off her body he couldn't help but moan a little, he pulled her to him and leaned forward the rest of the way to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Sara responded, but then she broke it off to return the favour of washing him.

Sara started with the shampoo, and massaging it into Gil's hair, she then continued to lather his body with soap, paying attention to a certain part of Gil's body that was arising. She watched with a smile on her face as he flung his head back a bit and moaned out loud. She then turned him so he was under the water. She also made him tilt his head back so he didn't get soap in his eyes.

As soon as the soap was rinsed off, Sara turned off the water. He watched her get out of the shower and wrap a towel around herself. She handed him one as well as he stepped out the shower, and he kissed her again as a thank you. She started to rub the towel on her body to dry off; Gil was watching her the whole time with hunger in his eyes. He suddenly dropped his towel and picked Sara up, lay her down on the bed and started kissing her so passionately that Sara swore she could see stars.

Gil moved up and down her body, kissing every inch as he went. He kissed his way back up to her mouth; he pulled away after a while to look into her eyes. He then lined himself up to her entrance and thrust slowly in, all the while keeping his eyes on her face. She smiled up at him and stroked his cheek, a leaned into her hand and kept his thrusts gentle, making love to her.

Later when they were watching television in the living room, Gil was started to get a little nervous, he looked up at the clock on the wall and thought he could start preparing for dinner now, so that Sara didn't catch his nervousness. He slowly raised his arm away from around her neck and she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm just going to start on dinner." He said with a smile and he lay a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Okay, do you want any help?" Sara questioned.

"No, it's okay honey, you just stay here and television or something, I'll call you when it's done." Gil said and gave her a smile, then turned and walked round the corner.

As he turned the corner he reached into the pocket of his coat and took out the little black box that he had bought earlier on and put it in his pants pocket.

He then went into the kitchen to start on dinner, all the while, hoping everything was going to go okay later. He decided to make lasagne and he thought he would do some salad with it, and heat up some bread cobs.

Sara could smell the dinner cooking and her stomach rumbled just a little. Sitting there watching television, again she just thought how lucky she was. She heard him set the table, but decided to stay as he had told her that he would call her when he was ready. A few minutes later he called her name, she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, the first glance at the table and she stood there amazed.

He had pulled a red table cloth over the table, laid out some candles, and there was a bottle of wine in the middle of the table.

"Wow Gil this looks amazing, special occasion?" Sara joked, although she didn't know that she was actually on the right lines. _I hope_. Gil thought.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Gil said, again hoping she didn't catch the nervousness in his voice.

"You don't need to do this to show me how much you love me, but thank you anyway." Sara said with a big smile on her face.

She walked over to the table, and he pulled out a chair for her, she sat down and he pushed it back in, and then sat down himself. _I wonder what he is up to_. Sara thought.

As they ate, Sara could tell something was definitely up as Gil wasn't talking as much as he normally did.

"Hey Gil, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted, what's up?" Sara asked as she reached over to lay her hand on top of his that was resting on the table.

_Can't put it off any longer, come on Gil you can do this, deep breaths, you know how much she loves you._

Gil put his fork down and with that free hand he reached into his pocket. With his hand still under the table he looked up into Sara's eyes and said,

"I love you so much Sara, the first time I looked up into your eyes I felt the connection straight away. I just know you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. What I want to know is, will you marry me Sara?" Gil said bringing his hand up from under the table and opening up the box to show her the ring.

Sara just stared at him a moment in shock and then said….


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is a quicker update for you guys :)… couldn't leave you hanging too long… I also want to thank Neelloc12 for Sara's reaction, and for letting me use her idea, much appreciated humour Queen hehe :)…Please review as always, I really appreciate them.**

Sara sat there just staring at Gil with her mouth open in shock. She couldn't believe Gil had just asked her to marry him. Suddenly she leapt up out of her chair and jumped on Gil's lap screaming "Hell Yeah!" The force of Sara's lunge made Gil's chair fall backwards with Sara landing on top of him peppering his lips, face and neck with kisses, all the while saying "Yes" over and over again.

Sara stopped kissing him as she noticed that Gil was silent, she looked up and saw that he had a shocked look on his face. _Oh my god, was my reaction too much?_ Sara thought. Suddenly Gil came out of his shock at Sara's reaction and started to laugh. He looked into Sara's eyes and said,

"I take it that is a yes?"

Blushing, Sara nodded and said a quiet yes. She gave him another kiss and then soon realised that she was lying on top of him, and that they were on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sara asked, worried that her reaction had been too much.

Elated that Sara had actually accepted, Gil just shook his head and said,

"No honey, it's okay. I'm so glad you said yes."

Sara slowly moved off of him and stood up, giving Gil a hand to pull him up too. Once Gil was stood upright he noticed with amazement that he was still holding the small, little, blue box that held the ring in. _I must have held onto it for dear life, her reaction caught me by surprise; I am so glad she is that happy about wanting to marry me. _Gil thought.

Gil took the ring out of the box and grasped Sara's left hand. He looked up at her face as he slid the ring onto her finger. She was wearing that Sara- smile that always made his heart skip a beat. She leaned in close and gave him a loving kiss, showing him just how much she loved him. He broke the kiss, only for air, and gave her a smile back.

"Oh Gil, the ring is so beautiful. I love it and I love you." Sara said, still with that big smile on her face.

"I love you too sweetheart." Gil said as he pulled her into a hug. Sara pulled back just a little so she could look up at him, she moved in closer and gave him another kiss, but this time it was more passionate than the ones before.

Gil was quick to respond as he started walking them to the bedroom, careful of the obstacles in the living room. Surprisingly he managed to guide them both into the bedroom without bumping into anything, and when the backs of Sara's legs hit the bed, she fell backwards, bringing Gil down with her.

He rested his weight on his elbows, worried that he had hurt her somehow, but she just looked at him, gave him a smile and kissed her way down his neck. Her lips left his neck and her arms came from around his shoulders to gently nudge him away from her. Gil stood up wondering what she was doing, and then Sara scooted back on the bed so that she was in the middle. After taking his pants and shirt off Gil followed her onto the bed, and lay kisses on her body as he undressed her.

That night, he made love to her until early hours of the morning. Exhaustion finally overcoming them, he gave her one last loving kiss as she curled up into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Sara was the first to wake up; as she stretched she noticed something glint in the sunlight. As she brought her hand back down she saw the ring on her left hand and suddenly remembered what happened the night before. _OMG, he proposed, I'm his fiancée, my reaction was a bit childish, but I still can't believe that he wants me to be his wife. I can't wait to tell my friends, they will be so jealous that I have found someone as amazing as Gil._ She stared at him lying there, looking so peaceful as he slept.

She then saw that his eyes were opening and he blinked, opened his eyes again and looked at her. He gave her a big smile and leant in to kiss her, not caring about morning breath, as they had been together for so long now.

"Good morning my dear fiancée, did you sleep well?" Gil asked once they broke away from the kiss.

"You mean by the time we actually got to sleep?" Sara said with a smile, making Gil duck his head and blush.

"To answer your question, yes I did sleep very well thank you." Sara continued. Loving the fact that it was her in this mans bed and she was able to tease him and make him blush like that.

"I'm glad, so what do you want for breakfast this morning?" Gil asked, stroking Sara's waist.

"Hmmm well as it is a Sunday, I think we should have waffles." Sara said with a grin.

"Your wish is my command." Gil said, he then gave Sara one more kiss and rolled over so he could get out of bed. Sara, who had never taken her eyes off of him as he rolled over, was quite enjoying the view of her naked fiancée as he stretched with his back to her. He then walked over to his drawers and pulled on some boxers and before he walked out of the bedroom he turned around to give Sara another smile and said that he would be right back with breakfast.

Sara decided to get out of bed and go see if Gil needed any help with anything. She pulled on one of Gil's shirts, and some shorts and followed the smell of lovely waffles.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Gil turn around with a tray holding two plates, and two cups of orange juice.

"Hey, I was just about to bring this into the bedroom." Gil said.

"I know, but I thought I would come out here and see if you needed help with anything, obviously not, but while I'm out here, do you just want to eat this in the kitchen?" Sara asked.

"Yeah sure." Gil replied as he took the plates and glasses off the tray. Sara came over and gave him a hand in transporting the breakfast to the table.

As they were eating they were discussing about what they wanted to do for the day.

"I think we should go out for dinner today and celebrate; it doesn't have to be anything special if you don't want too, we could just go to the little restaurant around the corner." Gil said, not being able to wait to show everybody his beautiful fiancée, and show the men that she was taken.

"Okay, that sounds good." Sara smiled as she finished off her breakfast.

"Those were lovely Gil, thank you." Sara said as she stood up to clear the plates off the table.

"You're welcome honey." Gil replied as he cleaned the glasses of the table and helped Sara load the dishwasher.

Once everything was loaded into the dishwasher they decided to cuddle up on the couch for a little while and read.

"So what time do you want to go out for something to eat?" Gil asked a while later.

"Around seven-ish, because we got up a little late this morning, because of the lovely activities that we did until early hours of this morning" Sara added that last little bit just to make Gil blush again.

"Okay then honey seven it is." Gil said, blushing a little bit.

They read their journals as the hours passed and Sara looked up at the time and found that they needed to get ready.

Sara wore a black skirt, which came to just above her knees and a light blue top, with her black knee length boots which finished off the outfit. Gil wore some black dress pants and a polo shirt that matched his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You ready to go honey?" Gil asked, appreciating Sara's outfit, although he thought that Sara looked good in anything.

"Yeah I'm ready." Sara replied, and they left the house.

They walked into the Three Kings and got a table for two in the corner, so they could have a little privacy. They ordered their food and spent time over dinner talking about anything and everything. They were so comfortable around each other that they couldn't believe it. They shared a chocolate mousse for dessert, which Sara gave most of it to Gil because she was full. Gil just laughed at her, and said she needed to eat more and finished off the dessert.

That comment made Sara laugh as she said,

"Yeah cause I don't eat enough already, with such a great cook at home."

Gil just smiled, and licked the last of the chocolate off the spoon.

Gil paid for the bill and as they were about to leave they noticed Laura had just come through the door and they both stood still, Gil grabbing Sara's hand and linking his fingers through hers. Laura saw them and then looked down at their joint hands and spotted the ring on Sara's left hand.

_Dirty little rat, takes my daughter away from me by brainwashing her and now they're engaged. Un- freaking believable, _Laura thought.

Sara saw her mom glance down at their hands, and by the look on Laura's face, Sara knew she had spotted the ring. Laura was now looking back at Sara, and Sara just squeezed Gil's hand and started to walk. Laura thought that Sara was going to say something to her but Sara just walked passed Laura, and walked out of the door without saying anything to her. Gil followed shortly behind her, still holding her hand, and they never looked back once.

Laura stood there shocked at what had just happened. She was still standing in that same spot with the same look on her face when people began to stare at her, so she walked and got herself a table.

_Meanwhile outside…_

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Gil said as he stopped and turned to face Sara.

"Yeah I'm fine, the only family I need is you." Sara replied and Gil gave her a loving kiss, and still with their hands linked walked over to the car. Before Sara got into the car Gil gave her a loving hug and kissed her forehead.

They both got into the car and Gil reached over and took Sara's hand giving it one last squeeze before driving home.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I bought back Laura one last time, but it was nothing major Lol. Hope you all liked this chapter, and again Sara's reaction to the proposal goes out to Neelloc12 cause you rock :). Again reviews are welcome, and appreciated :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter for you all :)… This story is longer than I imagined it would be. Thank you to all the people reviewing; it is much appreciated, as always more reviews are always welcome.**

The next day Sara woke up to find Gil, with his head on his hands, looking at her.

"Hey" Sara said groggily, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"How long have you been up?" she continued.

"Not long, I just woke up and decided to look at my beautiful fiancée sleeping." Gil said, and made Sara blush.

"Yeah well I don't think I look beautiful at the moment with my hair a mess, and just waking up from sleep." Sara said as she inched closer to him.

"That my dear is where you are wrong; I always think you look beautiful." Gil said as he leaned down to give her a brief kiss.

"You are too good for my ego you know that?" Sara said smiling.

"I only speak the truth." Gil said, smiling. He gave her one last kiss before he got out of bed.

"Now, I'm going to make you breakfast, what does my lady desire?" Gil teasingly asked.

"Anything my man wishes to cook." Sara replied, getting out of bed.

"I'm just going in the shower, and then I'll be out to join you." Sara continued, walking round the bed and giving Gil a quick kiss as she went. _I can't believe I'm lucky enough that this man wants to marry me. He is so kind and generous and he is nothing like my dad was to my mom, oh gotta stop thinking about her, I still can't believe what she did._

Sara was bought out of her musings when Gil called her name. He was about to walk out the door after she kissed him but then he saw that Sara had just stopped walking and had stood there with a smile on her face which quickly changed. Wondering what she was thinking about he called her name, and when she didn't respond he called her name again, that seemed to snap her out of it.

"Hey, you alright honey?" Gil asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just zoned out for a moment there, but I'm okay now." Sara replied.

"Are you sure?" Gil asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, really." Sara said and smiled, and kissed him. She then walked past him to go get her shower.

Gil had just finished making breakfast as Sara came out of the shower. He turned around as he heard her footsteps and saw that her hair was still slightly wet and all she wore was a little purple dressing gown. His mouth suddenly went dry. He was lucky that he wasn't holding the plates of breakfast otherwise he was sure that he would have dropped them

Sara smirked at the expression on Gil's face; she loved what she could do to him.

"Mmmm, something smells great." Sara said as she sat down at the table.

"Something looks great and I'm not speaking about the food." Gil replied as he carried the plates over to the table.

This made Sara blush and as Gil went to sit down she leaned over and grabbed his shirt, pulling him slightly to her, to kiss him. He only thought she was going to give him a small kiss, but it soon escalated into tongues wrapped around tongues, and hands caressing bodies. Gil had to lean on the table for support when the kiss deepened; otherwise he would have fallen into her lap.

They pulled back and he looked at her slightly swollen lips as she licked them. He then glanced down and saw that her dressing gown had come loose and he could see her bare shoulder and the curve of her breasts. He gave a little groan, and looked into her eyes to see both love and lust. He sat down unsure of what he did to deserve a kiss like that.

"What was that for honey?" Gil asked.

"You don't know when you're being sweet, do you babe?" Sara asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I guess not." Gil said as he tried not to look below Sara's face, as the dressing gown was still down on one side of her arm.

He tried, but he couldn't resist as he glanced down once more. Sara followed his eyes down to her body and she saw that her dressing gown had come loose; she looked up into his eyes and gave a little sultry smile as she untied the knot around her waist, teasing him. She swore she could see his mouth water a little. She left her hands on the little sash which made him look up into her eyes once more. She gave him a cheeky little smile and then moved her hands to tie the knot back up.

He looked back down as he saw her hands move, and as he recognised she was tying the sash back up he looked up at her face and gave her the little puppy eyes, which only made Sara laugh.

"I need you paying attention for this conversation babe, and I think having my robe open may be a little bit too much of a distraction for you." She said as she smiled and raised her eyebrow.

Gil smiled back at her, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Sara's stomach grumbled so she picked up her fork and ate a bite of her breakfast first before she continued talking.

"So should we talk about what were going to do for the wedding?" Sara asked as she finished her first bite of food.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, so where do you want to have it honey?" Gil asked, glad that she had bought it up, because he couldn't wait to marry her.

"I don't mind as long as there is me, you and a priest, I'm happy." Sara replied, thinking of whom there was to invite.

"Well I think it may be a small wedding as I don't have many people to invite, what about you?" Gil asked.

"I have a couple of friends, no family that I need to invite though, what about you babe?" Sara asked, knowing he only had a small family, being an only child, and having his dad die when he was quite young.

"Well I could invite my mom, I haven't spoken to her in a while, but I'm sure she would like to be there. I'll give her a call later when we have more things planned out." Gil replied.

Sara suddenly went quiet as he spoke of his mom and he looked up and saw Sara start to frown, knowing that she was thinking of Laura he took her hand and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

She looked up into his eyes and gave him a sweet, loving kiss, for knowing her so well.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be fine. I just can't get my head around why she acted like she did, but I know that I don't want her back in my life again." Sara said as she laid her head down on his shoulder, content just to be in his arms and talk like this.

"Okay so we know it will be a small wedding, my mom, and your close friends okay with you?" Gil asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her back in a loving gesture.

"Yeah that sounds okay; I actually get to meet your mom after 3 years. Do you think she will like me? Will she be okay that I am considerably younger than you?" Sara asked, worried that his mom would think she was only marrying him for his money.

"Honey, she will love you, just like I knew I could love you the first time we met." Gil said as he leaned his head down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you so much." Sara said as she looked up and gave him a kiss once more. When they broke the kiss Sara tucked her head back under his chin.

"Okay so we have the guests sorted, now where do you think we should have it?" Sara asked.

"Hmmm well how about our back yard. I mean I know it isn't somewhere like a beach or a church, but seeing as it is a small wedding, and the yard is nice enough, we could decorate it with lights, and decorations, then we can host the after party in our home. What do you think about it honey?" Gil asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"I think it would be great baby, I wasn't one for the big, fancy weddings and there is also no point in spending loads of money on a church or something with only a few people there to witness it." Sara replied, getting giddy now that the plans were being put into motion.

Sara glanced down at her hand to see the beautiful ring that Gil had bought for her, she still couldn't believe this was all real, she would be marrying her soul mate, she was sure of it.

"I already know what our song is going to be." Sara continued, remembering the song in the car as they were going to the mall, the song on the CD in which Gil had bought her for her birthday.

Gil was confused for a moment, but then he remembered that day as well.

"Would it be, But I do love you, by Leann Rhymes?" Gil asked, with a smile, knowing he was indeed correct.

"It amazes me how in tune we are sometimes." Sara said as she looked up at him.

"Me too honey, me too." Gil said then gave her a loving smile and continued down the list of things for the wedding.

"Okay so we have the people, the place, our song, now all we really need is to go and check out cakes, you and your friends can go and pick out your dress as I'm not allowed to see it, and then we just need to give people the invites." Gil finished.

"I think you're missing something out babe." Sara chuckled.

"What would that be then my dear?" Gil asked, sure that he had remembered everything.

"The date of the wedding." Sara laughed, thinking it was funny that he missed one of the most important things from the list.

"Oh yes, the date." Gil said, blushing, not believing he could forget about the date.

Recovering from his moment of forgetfulness, he tickled her for laughing at him, this made Sara squirm in his lap, nearly falling off if it wasn't for the fact that Gil pulled her up by the arm.

Still holding onto her arm, with Sara still laughing, he just looked into her eyes and knew that he would be spending the rest of his life with this amazing woman. He leaned in and kissed her passionately caressing her tongue with his. He broke away and said

"How about next month?"

Sara beamed at him and nodded yes. He stood up from the chair, holding her in his arms; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her as they went.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked a little. Please Review and tell me if you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I'm so, so sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately, and I'm thankful to all that have stuck with my story and kept reviewing… So here is the next chapter, hope you like it, review and tell me what you think :).**

_One month later…_

They had gotten a lovely chocolate cake for the wedding, not traditional, but as soon as they both had a bite out of it, they knew it was the perfect cake. Sara's friends had wanted to do the decorations, along with Gil's mother, Marie.

Marie was a bit shocked from the phone call with her son to hear that he was getting married to a girl that she hadn't even met; she decided to visit a week before the wedding to meet this girl that seemed to make her son so happy.

The first time Marie met Sara she was a bit weary of her because of the age difference, but she didn't say anything because she could see how much this girl meant to her son just by the way he looked at her, like he would do anything for her.

So she kept quiet and studied, after a few hours of spending time together she could see that Sara was genuine and she did actually love Gil for himself and she wasn't after anything else.

She was also certain about her son's decision to marry Sara after she had heard about the story of what they went through with Sara's mother to stay together, and what Sara has had to give up.

Of course as a mother she could tell where Laura was coming from, but at the same time she knew as a mother that Laura's actions were out of hand.

So over the week all three of them spent time together and Marie learned more about Sara and didn't think that Gil could pick a nicer girl to marry. She saw the way they were around each other and felt how utterly devoted they were to each other.

As the days got nearer to the wedding Marie helped Sara pick out her dress, Sara didn't want it to cost too much as the wedding was just going to be a small thing. She ended up with a dress that looked absolutely stunning, it was white of course, it was strapless, it had a corset fitting top which was decorated with floral like patterns and it shaped Sara's figure perfectly and it flowed out at the bottom. It also wasn't that expensive, which Sara was very happy about.

It was now the day of the wedding and Marie was just helping Sara with her dress, her friends were downstairs just making sure everything was all set up, the priest had arrived a little while ago and Marie was just upstairs to see if everything was ready to go.

"I'm just going to go check on Gil dear, are you going to be okay on your own?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you for helping me with my dress and make up." Sara replied and smiled.

"It was no problem, you look so beautiful Sara, I can't wait until Gil see's you. I'll be back in to tell you when it's okay for you to come downstairs."

"Okay, thank you." Sara said.

As soon as the door shut Sara let out a sad little sigh, Gil's mother was so great, why couldn't her mother be okay about everything? She felt her eyes tear up and decided that she couldn't think of her mother right now, sure she would have loved to have Laura there and helping her with her dress, but she wasn't and it was Laura's choice so she would just have to deal with it.

She heard a knock on the door and she opened it to see Marie on the other side, _this is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to marry the man of my dreams._

Marie walked Sara down the stairs, she could tell she was nervous but she could also tell that Sara was excited.

As Sara got to the kitchen she could see the decorations they had put up, there were ribbons and different decorations all around. She could see outside into the garden, and was amazed with the job that her friends and Marie had done. The lights were on the fences, and around some of the trees that were at the end of the garden.

As she walked through the doors she could see Gil standing there looking so handsome in his black tux, it defined his body so well, she still couldn't believe she was this lucky to be marrying a man like Gil. He is just so kind, loving and good looking, she was amazed that he wasn't already married with kids.

As she looked up into his eyes she could see that he approved of the dress. His eyes were drawn to her, and his mouth opened just a little. She was glad that he had a positive reaction and started walking down the garden to her husband to be.

As she neared him he reached out his hand for her to take. The whole time the priest was talking they just gazed into each others eyes, both not believing that all of this was real, and they were going to be married to their soul mates.

The service went on and they said their vows, Gils making Sara cry, and as the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" they could hear the cheers from Marie and Sara's friends. The kiss went on for a little while longer than most kisses were suppose to as Sara had deepened the kiss, getting lost in Gil.

She soon stepped back from the kiss and looked at the few people in the crowd; she saw them all smiling and wiping tears away. Gil clasped their hands together and she looked back at him, they then walked past their friends and family in their seats and walked to the kitchen, people cheering as they went passed.

As soon as everyone was in the kitchen Gil and Sara cracked open the bottle of champagne and Gils mother made a speech of how very happy she was to have her son marry such a sweet girl as Sara, and hoped that they would last for a long, long time.

Gil and Sara cut the cake, each putting a little piece in each others mouths. As the party went on and Sara and Gil had, had their dance to their song Sara's friends started departing, letting Sara and Gil start the honeymoon as quickly as possible. Sara thanked her friends for coming and Gil said how it was nice to meet them all.

It was only Sara, Gil and Marie that was now left and Marie was just packing her bags so she could catch her flight, she had timed it so that she would be there for the ceremony and the after party, but would let the happy couple start the honeymoon alone in their house.

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport mom?" Gil asked, not really wanting his mother to make her way on her own.

"No it's okay son, I'll be okay to look after myself, and anyway don't you have a honeymoon to start now?" Marie asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Gil and Sara just blushed and looked away. There was soon a beep of a horn outside letting them know that Marie's taxi had arrived.

"Now give me some hugs, otherwise my taxi may leave without me." Marie said chuckling.

As she hugged Sara she told her that she was so glad to meet the woman that made her son so happy and wished her well. Sara hugged back thanking her for everything.

Marie then turned to Gil and hugged him telling him that she was so happy that Gil had found a woman like Sara and told him not to mess it up. As she pulled back she congratulated them both and waved as she walked out of the door.

Gil stood by the open door with his arm around Sara, pulling her into his side and they both waved to Marie as the taxi pulled off. Gil closed the door as soon as the taxi left the road and put both of his arms around Sara.

"What was it that my mom said Mrs Sara Grissom? Something about starting a honeymoon as soon as possible." Gil said as he looked into Sara's eyes. Raising his eyebrow much like his mom did before.

"Mmmm something like that." Sara replied as she linked both arms behind Gil's neck and raised herself up a little to kiss him on his lips. Gil responded in kind, and then he bent down to pick Sara up, Sara let out a little squeal, and kept her arms linked behind Gil's neck as he carried her in his arms to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: In my story Gil's mother isn't deaf, and I know I didn't mention names for Sara's friends but I think I only have 2 more chapters to go of this story, including the epilogue. Hope you all liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
